El trío de eclipses
by Lily Boom
Summary: ((Por modificar. Protagonistas: OC, Príapo y Stixx))
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

La vida pasa, los siglos son efímeros.

La tierra cambia pero yo no, los días de ser una puta quedaron atrás, ahora soy algo más, toda mi vida he sido una mujer que ha tenido un único objetivo, mi único uso en la vida ha sido complacer a los hombres.

He sido prostituta de una tierra que no me vio nacer, he vivido por mis propios medios, al servicio de los dioses.

Nunca he tenido un hombre concreto, he aprendido a amar a multitud de hombres, aprendiendo a no encariñarme demasiado con ninguno, pues todo hombre que ha llegado a rozar mi corazón encontró un final aciago.

He aprendido, los días en que era una símple esclava quedaron atrás, sigo siendo una mujer cuyo único propósito parece ser que los hombres se satisfazgan con ella.

Pero no puedes esperar que un perro al que has enseñado a no morder cuando le pegas no se defienda, pues como perro viejo también yo he aprendido a ser dócil y ganarme mi pan obedenciendo, pero a la vez, una rabia crece en mi interior, la traición sembró la semilla y el uso que se me ha dado la ha hecho germinar, la más negra de las hiedras venenosas crece en mi interior, esperando el momento justo para mostrarse, el momento en que los dioses se cansen de mí y me concedan mi libertad.

Y en cuanto tenga mi libertad… podré morir.

He sido puta, espía y talpina, soy la perdición de algunos hombres, morir no fue más que el principio de todo, el momento en que mi alma atormentada pidió venganza y una diosa lo oyó, ella me devolvió la vida, me concedió mi vengaza, y he estado vengándome desde entonces, esperando el momento en que pueda volverme contra la mano que sostiene mis cadenas cuando me libere y asestar el mordisco por tantos años de servil esclavitud manteniendo mi máscara.

Porque yo he sido llamada sirena, fui llamada Helena de Troya y por mí se libró una batalla.

Las mujeres somos temibles, menos fuertes físicamente pero más ladinas y vengativas, y Artemis, diosa de la luna y la caza… oh, Zeus, ella es la reina de todas las perras, la dueña tras mis cadenas, mi ama, la persona junto a su hermano Apolo y el gran Príapo, hijo de Efesto y Afrodita, pero yo he sido su juguete, y por ello… algún día, sí, algún día cuando sea libre, ellos también caerán.

Algún día cuando sea libre, le haré pagar a esa perra el trato dispensado hacia mi persona, porque a ella no le gustamos las mujeres, mucho menos las bellas, y yo no pedí serlo.

La guerra de Troya fue por culpa de los celos de una diosa, Artemis furiosa de celos porque Paris escogió la manzana de Afrodita me convirtió en Helena, y fui yo la entregada a Paris en su lugar, yo fui la obligada a amarle, a hacerle creer que le amaba y jugar con su vida y condenar a miles de personas como su hermano, gente pacífica y caval aniquilada en ambos bandos.

Yo hubiera muerto a manos de los dioses de no haber sido por la gracia de los dioses, porque dado que fue Artemis la que me vendió, también fue ella la que me encubrió y protegió, dejando a la verdadera Helena de Troya a la merced de los dioses, esos críos caprichosos que solo quisieron un chivo expiatorio, sin importar la inocencia o culpabilidad del mismo.

Daba igual que fuese bueno o malo, culpables o inocentes, siempre han jugado con las vidas humanas como si fuésen juguetes, incluso cuando éramos muertos al servicio de un dios que nos diera vida a cambio del alma.

Siempre ha sido así, siempre lo será.

Siempre es lo mismo: "Ve a este sitio, serás tal persona y harás tal cosa. Satisfazdrás a tal persona y la condenarás."

Yo siempre hago lo que me mandan, mi trabajo es ese.

Yo he satisfecho a cazadores, he atraído a daimons a su fin, he condenado a cazadores sentenciados a su tumba por orden de Artemis, para que pudieran tener un último motivo con hechos por los que condenarlos.

Hace tiempo que dejé de vestir de rojo, pero el rojo siempre me acompañará, vistiendo mi alma inmortal.

Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Letha de Atlantis


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

((DISCLAIMER: Yo no soy la propietaria de los personajes que todos conocemos ni del pasado de la saga "Cazadores Oscuros", su autora es Sherrilyn Kenyon, del resto... bueno, espero que no os moleste que haya OCs, y si no os gusta... pues os recomiendo no seguir leyendo, prefiero no tener líos por estas cosas así que... disclaimer hecho y fans avisados. Dicho esto, espero que os guste y lo leáis.

Ya espero vuestros comentarios de qué os parece, de momento tengo hechos 16 capítulos y creciendo. XD.

Saludos...))

Atenas, 15 de Mayo, 9529 aC.

"¿Seguro que no quieres más?" Me preguntó un hombre sonriéndome y mostrándome un collar de las mejores perlas importadas desde el lejano Egipto.

"No, akribos." Negué suavemente.

La vida no había sido justa para mí, llevaba años siendo lo que era ahora, obligada a llevar ropas rojas cuando salía, por suerte, si era con algún 'akribos', se me permitía llevar la ropa que a él más le placiese para evitar afrentarlo en público, sin embargo, los aros de oro que llevaba en cuello, muñecas, tobillos y pendientes me marcaban gritando lo que era.

La lengua me dolía a veces, pero los de mi tipo no podíamos quejarnos.

La mujer que regenta el sitio donde vivo y trabajo es una buena mujer, al menos es compasiva. Cuida de nosotros y no permite que nos pongamos malos, al menos los que tenemos el honor de ser elegidos por gente importante que paga bien nuestros servicios, y yo tengo esa suerte.

Llevo en esto casi 10 años, desde que mi pobre madre murió y mi madrastra me vendió en un descuido de mi padre, al principio pensé que mi padre me buscaría, pero nunca vino.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses, y cuando tuve los 13 años y mis formas de mujer comenzaron a verse más fácilmente, el ama pensó que ya era momento de que le diese beneficios. Por suerte la detuvieron al año de mi primera noche con 'akribos', uno o dos fijos, varios que cambiaban de vez en cuando.

Ahora he aprendido a no quejarme, nunca expresar cansancio o disconformidad, a acceder a todo lo que un 'akribos' me pida… ahora con la nueva ama con la que llevo casi 3 años no tengo ese problema. No debo acceder a nada que dañe mi integridad o que no quiera hacer, por desgracia mi entrenamiento me permite hacer todo lo que me pidan, incluso si me duele.

El ama es compasiva, no tengo por qué recibir ese tipo de 'akribos' una semana al mes, esa semana solo trabajo como compañía o distrayendo a algunas personas, pero luego acaba esa semana y vuelvo a comenzar con el trabajo usual.

"¿Y qué me dices de estos?" Me pregunta Diacles poniéndome un aro de marfil en una oreja del cual pende una piedra azul que solo he visto en dibujos. "Hace juego con tus ojos."

"Eres muy amable, akribos." Le digo mirando semejante obra de arte antes de separarla de mí con gentileza para ponérsela en la mano de nuevo. "Pero es muy caro, no lo merezco."´

"No digas eso." Me dice sonriendo. "Eres una gran chica, una buena mujer. Nunca me quieres aceptar nada de lo que te regalo."

"Mis disculpas, akribos." Le digo. "No pretendía ofenderte."

"No lo haces, querida." Me dice sonriendo y besandome la mano.

De todos los akribos que recibo habitualmente, Diacles es de mis favoritos, nunca me obliga a nada, solo plantea sus deseos como simples sugerencias, yo soy quien lo hago realidad. Es gentil y dócil y me trata con cuidado, envidio a su mujer. Él viene a mí porque ella está enferma y ahora que está mejor, sigue viniendo porque dice que soy especial.

Sin embargo, hay alguien que le gana en mi escala de favoritos, y es Aquiles. Aquiles es un gran hombre, la primera vez que le recibí fue en la casa de mi akra. Él estaba allí y su hermano mayor pidió algo de mercancía nueva. El resto decían que era genial estar con él, un fracaso en nuestro trabajo pero bueno para nosotras, y de entre todas, a quien escogió fue a mí. Bastó una mirada para darme cuenta que parecía como todos pero no lo era.

"Ah, ya sé." Dijo Diacles sonriéndome. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a las afueras? Hace mucho que no salgo de la urbe. ¿Crées que te dejará tu señora?"

"Si eres tú quien se lo pide no creo que el akra tenga problemas en complacer tus deseos." Le dije.

Volvimos a la posada, pero como siempre, mi lista tenía alguna reserva.

"Está bien." Cedió cuando le ofreció el pago por el día completo. "Pero solo hasta el anochecer. Esta noche tiene que hacer un servicio especial."

"Está bien." Afirmó Diacles. "La tendréis de vuelta para esa hora."

Después de eso, me hace subir en su carroaje y noto el bamboleo bajo nosotros, no suelo montar en ese tipo de trasporte, y Diacles es muy listo. Con cuidado me hace acercar a él con el brazo, esta vez no parece tener ningún tipo de intención oculta, y de entre todos los akribos, él y Aquiles son los únicos que me hacen sentir esa sensación de vez en cuando.

"¿Has estado alguna vez fuera de la ciudad?" Me pregunta suavemente dejando de mirar fuera para mirarme a mí que sacudo la cabeza.

"Mi akra me llevó un día de descanso con ella para que la ayudara con unas ropas que había que lavar, pero nunca he estado tan lejos de la ciudad." Afirmo suavemente.

"Me gusta ser tu maestro." Afirma sonriéndome y acercándome como pidiendo un beso que no dudo en darle.

Diacles nunca pide nada, al menos casi nunca, y cuando lo pide no es demandante sino casi con necesidad, por eso me gusta sobre otros. Él sabe hacerme sentir lo que se supone que se llama cariño, y también lo que el resto, solo que solo él sabe cómo hacer a mis entrañas ronronear y un escalofrío placentero extenderse por todo mi ser cuando nos acostamos juntos.

"Mira, hemos llegado." Afirma ayudándome a bajar del coche.

Es curioso, pero cuando nos alejamos un poco del camino puedo oír ruidos de que no somos los únicos allí, yo no soy la única de mi oficio allí.

"Vaya... deberíamos haber ido por otro sitio." Dijo. "Siento que tengas que oir esto."

"A mí no me importa." Niego. "Pero me disgusta si al akribos le molesta."

"Por favor, no me llames así." Me dijo. "Me hace sentir sucio. Por favor, llámame por mi nombre."

"Está prohibido que mi lengua manche tu nombre, akribos." Le dije.

Él sonríe tristemente, siempre que le recuerdo mi sitio, él se siente así de triste. Así que me pongo de rodillas ante él e imploro clemencia, pero eso solo sirve para hacerle más daño.

"Por favor, conmigo sé símplemente tú." Me pide haciéndome levantar. "Eres una mujer demasiado buena para estar en este negocio. Eres lista, tienes muchos encantos... No entiendo por qué te dedicas a esto."

Siempre es así, mis dos akribos favoritos son siempre así de buenos conmigo.

Tal como prometió, Diacles me lleva de vuelta a la posada antes del anochecer, y cuando llego, mi akra me pide que me asee en la tina de agua caliente que ha dispuesto para mí. Es una clienta quien me baña, a veces tengo que recibir clientas, solo que esta vez es un servicio especial y tengo que dejar que me bañe. Me unta con aceites aromáticos, me hace oler a algo que no soy, luego me mira por todos lados y me pide que pose antes de sonreír y acariciarme un poco antes de vestirme como algo que no soy. Cuando me miro en el espejo, parezco realmente una noble, una mujer griega y libre.

Se llama Safo, dice que es poetisa y le gusta la belleza, pero en sus ojos puedo ver la misma mirada que la mayoría de akribos me dedican cuando estoy con ellos.

Lame con cuidado las gotas de sangre que salen de mis orejas recién perforadas para ponerle unos aros más anchos que los que a veces algunos akribos me hacen ponerme.

Safo me trata bien, pero es un servicio corto, luego me saca de la mano y me devuelve a mi akra que sonríe al verme.

Yo había pensado que Safo me tendría más tiempo, pero parece ser que el 'servicio especial' no era para ella sino para otro cliente, han pagado toda la noche.

Me preparo para lo peor, pero cuando llegan a por mí, sonrío al ver a Aquiles.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Aquiles cuando noto escalofríos al ver dónde tengo que acompañarlo esa noche.

"Lo siento, akribos." Le digo suavemente. "No volverá a pasar."

"El príncipe te ha asombrado ¿eh?" Me pregunta sonriéndome y susurrando.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver." Afirmo suavemente. "En tu casa o la posada podríamos..."

"¿Es por las mujeres?" Me pregunta leyendome la mente. "No te preocupes, esas viejas urracas no te harán nada. Solo te tienen envidia porque tú eres mucho más bella que ellas."

Sonrío ante su comentario.

"Mi akribos no debería decir eso." Le susurro suavemente.

"Es la verdad." Afirmó sonriéndome. "Ven, te presentaré a algunos amigos."

Los amigos del akribos Aquiles no son buenos conmigo, sonríen y me preguntan cosas que no preguntarían a las damas, pero yo no soy una, así que la ley no pide condena por hablarle así a alguien como yo.

Sin embargo, Aquiles consigue que nos escapemos enseguida y me presenta a otros amigos suyos, estos son mejores, me tratan como a una persona y me siento mejor al momento. Estos amigos del akribos Aquiles son como él, así que sonrío al ver cómo hay amor en ese círculo.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?" Nos susurró suavemente su hermano cuando nos vio a todos juntos. "No te pagamos para que cotorrées como una..."

"Mis disculpas." Le dije.

"No te disculpes." Le dijo Aquiles. "Soy yo el que ha pagado, así que harás lo que quiera, y mi hermano no tiene nada que decir en esto."

"Deberíais estar con nosotros, en vez de con estos..." Dijo.

"Eh, no te metas con nosotros." Le dijo uno de los amigos.

Solo hizo falta un amago de violencia para que los amigos se echasen atrás y el hermano de akribos se nos llevase hasta un rincón donde estaba el grupo de amigos 'normales' de la familia de akribos.

Allí no me sentía cómoda, sus amigos me menospreciaban por ser lo que era, a mí y al akribos Aquiles.

"¿No deberías estar demostrando a mi hermano lo que las mujeres podéis llegar a saber hacer?" Me dijo su hermano con ironía.

"Kyros, vale ya." Le dijo Aquiles molesto. "Yo le he hecho venir para acompañarme."

"Vas mucho a verla, pero sigues con los mismos amigos poco recomendables." Le dijo su hermano para cogerme de la muñeca y pegarme a él. "Si tú quieres tirar el dinero de padre me parece muy bien, pero yo no." Afirmó metiéndome mi mano bajo sus ropas hasta su miembro y mordisqueándome el cuello.

Fue algo súbito, en un segundo estaba notándome las entrañas retorciéndose con resignación ante lo que tendría que hacer y al siguiente estaba derribada sobre unos cojines ante el tirón que me dió Aquiles para separarme de su hermano

"Kyros, no te consiento que la trates así." Le dice.

Nunca he visto al akribos Aquiles así de furioso, parece realmente el hombre que se espera de él, sigue rugiendo sin levantar la voz a su hermano mayor y haciendo que el grupo de cerdos malcriados que llaman sus amigos de la familia le animen tras un momento de perplejidad al ver cómo reaccionó. Pero entonces se hace el silencio.

"¿Qué son esas voces?" Dice una voz melódica pero fría. "¿Cómo osáis entorpecer esta celebración con vuestras peleas?"

"Mi señor." Dicen todos.

De pronto noto cómo su mirada se clava en mi.

"Oh, ya entiendo." Afirma. "Es por esta... señorita."

Entonces el hermano del akribos Aquiles hace algo que me duele mucho más que si hubiese clavado un arma en mi pecho.

"No es una dama, es una _tsoulus_ con la que mi hermano suele comportarse como un hombre."

Eso me roba el color, es mucho peor que si me hubiesen torturado y clavado algo por el cuerpo, y su hermano está a punto de cogerle del cuello para estrangularlo de no haber sido por la presencia del mismísimo príncipe Stixx.

"No pierdas de vista a tu puta." Le dice entonces al amo Aquiles tras dedicarme una mirada extraña donde puedo ver deseo mezclado con desprecio.

El resto de la noche, el amo Aquiles casi no me suelta del brazo, me hace acompañarlo a todos sitios y encarga a sus amigos que me echen un ojo para protegerme de su hermano y cualquier otro hombre que quiera tocarme.

Sin embargo, no funciona, sus amigos no son precisamente fuertes, y en un momento de la noche, me separan a la fuerza de la vista del amo y dejan sin sentido a los dos amigos del amo que intentan evitar que se me lleven.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Atenas, 22 de Mayo, 9529 aC.

Ya han pasado 7 días, Cetara no preguntó nada, sabe qué pasó sin necesidad de que diga nada, por qué volví a la posada en tan lamentable estado. Aquiles ha venido varias veces a verme, pero yo pedí no ver a nadie.

Ahora es de día, la mayoría de la gente que trabajamos allí estamos dormidos, así que si quiero salir sin encontrarme a nadie debería moverme ya.

Me pongo de pie y me muevo. No es que vaya a ir muy lejos, solo pretendo comer algo, akra Cetara me dijo que podía comer algo si quería, cuando quisiera, solo tenía que bajar y hacerme yo misma lo que quisiera comer con lo que hubiera en la fresquera.

Mis pasos son cortos y livianos, las tablas no crujen bajo mis pies así que no alerto a nadie, sin embargo, cuando llego a un pasillo cercano a la cocina oigo un ruido en un cuarto que tiene la puerta vuelta.

Mi primer impulso es alejarme, no debemos ser curiosas, pero parece que quien sea que hay dentro sufre, así que me armo de valor e impulso la puerta con suavidad con mi muleta.

La sala está en penumbra, oscuridad casi completa de no ser por los rayos de sol que se filtran por las rendijas en la estera que cubre las ventanas para impedir que entre luz mientras dormimos por el día.

En la cama hay alguien, sufre.

Debería irme, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que vaya y pregunte cómo está, porque si está allí a esas horas y solo, significa que es uno de nosotros. Sin embargo, cuando estoy cerca, se mueve en un espasmo y le da un golpe a mi muleta lo que me hace caerme sobre él.

"Qué daño..." Gimo con dolor frotándome las heridas.

"¿Quién eres?" Me pregunta una voz preciosa.

No puedo decir nada, me duele demasiado la caída porque me he caído justo en el lugar donde me golpeó el príncipe.

Entonces noto alivio y veo la viva imagen de mis pesadillas sujetándo un recipiente de metal lleno de agua fría contra mi golpe, entonces grito, pero el grito se queda congelado en mi garganta cuando veo que en vez de los ojos azules unos argénticos.

"¿Mejor ahora?" Me pregunta.

Suavemente asiento tiritando.

"Tú debes ser la chica que apalearon." Me dijo.

"¿Eres un demonio que viene a atormentarme?" Me atrevo a preguntar.

"¿Qué delirio es ese?" Me dice poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Eres igual que el príncipe Stixx, pero... tus ojos son diferentes." Afirmo suavemente. "¿Has venido a rematarme?"

Es entonces cuando tiembla con violencia apretando los puños y deformando el recipiente hasta derramar algo de agua mojándome a mí con la cama.

"Así que fue él..." Murmura mordiendo las palabras antes de darse cuenta del estropicio y volver a su calma. "Lo siento."

"¿Quién eres?" Murmuro.

"Me llamo Aqueron." Afirma. "También trabajo aquí."

Aqueron, he oído hablar de él, entonces me muevo y a pesar del dolor me inclino abochornada, él es uno de los ases de la taberna, es gracias a él en parte que todos y todas tenemos comida y comodidades en abundancia.

"¿Qué haces?" Me pregunta.

"Lamento no haberte reconocido, nunca te había visto." Afirmo. "Mis disculpas por haber molestado tu sueño."

"¿Por qué has entrado?" Me dijo molesto.

"Iba hacia la cocina, oí gemir dentro." Afirmé suavemente. "Era como si... pensé que sufrías, solo me acerqué para comprobar que estuvieses bien."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo.

"No lo sé." Niego incorporándome tras coger la muleta con las que poder sujetarme y caminar un poco con dolor para irme. "Pero pensé que si yo sufriese me gustaría que alguien se acercarse a ayudarme."

Es entonces cuando mete un tirón a mi muleta y vuelve a derribarme, solo que esta vez, caigo con suavidad porque él me sujeta.

"Espera, no te muevas." Me dice. "Te traeré algo que te alivie."

"No necesito que..." Murmuré.

"Tú querías ayudarme, pero creo que tú necesitas más ayuda que yo." Me dice sonriendo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Es extraño, no estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me traten con condenscendencia, pero entonces oigo jaleo abajo y cuando estoy a punto de volver a levantarme para irme, él vuelve con una tela.

"Hay gente abajo." Me dice serio. "Cetara me ha dicho que te encuentre y no te deje salir a la vista, creo que te buscan por lo del asesinato."

"¿Asesinato?" Pregunto. "¿A quién han...?"

"No es ninguno de nosotros." Me dice. "Le he visto antes, es un hombre que estaba herido."

"¿Aquiles?" Le pregunto antes de describírselo y que asienta.

No puedo soportarlo, me siento fatal y estoy a punto de vomitar. Rompo a llorar y no puedo pasar, y ese hombre me abraza y me coge en brazos para llevarme a su baño.

Se deshace de nuestras ropas sin miramientos y me mete en el agua para sujetarme sobre su regazo poniéndome de espaldas a la puerta para quitarme las vendas de la frente y ponerme un trapo recogiendo mi pelo como si fuese una de sus clientas, intento soltarme, pero él me sujeta con más fuerza.

Estoy a punto de gritar pero él me tapa la boca.

"No digas nada." Me susurra. "Vendrán aquí también."

No se equivoca, los guardias suben también, les oímos rebuscar en la habitación antes de que él me pusiese jabón por la cara salvo los ojos y pegándome pétalos de rosa antes de que me besase mientras se abría la puerta y entraba alguien.

"Perdón, nos hemos confundido." Afirman.

Entonces oigo un carraspeo.

"Perdón, buscamos a una mujer." Dijo uno.

"Esta es la embajadora de Moesias." Dijo haciéndome girar con solo la cara fuera del agua lo que me hizo agachar. "Como es lógico el embajador se haya fuera y no sabe que está aquí, por eso acude de madrugada."

"Mis disculpas, señora." Afirman antes de salir.

Eso hace que él respire hondo como si se sintiese aliviado, pero yo me siento fatal y quisiera que me tragase la tierra que forma parte de Gea.

"No te preocupes, no te han reconocido." Afirma.

"He… fingido que soy…" Murmuré.

"Piensa en ello como un favor que el embajador te ha hecho." Me dijo. "Le conozco, le has hecho tú a él un favor. Siempre que viene requiere mis servicios, no sé si me entiendes."

"Sí." Asentí dándome cuenta de a qué se refería con eso.

Al pobre Aquiles yo le había hecho parecer normal, el problema era que él era el normal para mí, él si era un hombre y no otros clientes que me obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería.

Creo que lloré la pérdida más que lo que probablemente le lloraran en su casa. Durante estos años que hacía que nos conocíamos, había conseguido engañar a su familia, su padre estaba orgulloso de su hijo que muchos días corría a la posada donde todos los hombres sabían que había hermosas mujeres dispuestas a vender las cosas que sus propias mujeres no serían capaces siquiera de pensar.

Cetara fue demasiado amable conmigo, me dejó acabar de sanar mis heridas e incluso más, se encargó de que el hermano ni la familia de Aquiles no entrasen nunca más en la posada, y me dejó que pudiera descansar aunque no estuviera en mis días malos, pero alguien de mi profesión que no trabaje, es alguien de mi profesión que pronto es olvidado, yo lo sabía y ella también.

Pasó apenas medio mes hasta que decidí coger el primer cliente, y ese fue el akri Damageon, él conocía a Aquiles y no insistió demasiado en verme cuando le dijeron que estaba de baja, pero yo estaba cerca y negué con la cabeza. Afirmé que no me importaba y tras darme un baño con él, comencé a actuar como si estuviese contenta, pero por muy buena que seas, no es tan sencillo falsear que estás feliz cuando en realidad por dentro estás destrozada.

Por suerte él quedó satisfecho cuando salió de mi habitación y pude borrar la sonrisa y quedarme tumbada hasta que llegó Cetara.

"Agnesus está abajo." Me dijo.

"Enseguida me arreglo y bajo." Afirmé moviéndome para incorporarme.

"No tienes por qué trabajar hoy." Me dijo. "Puedes quedarte unos días más en…"

"No, no. Estoy bien." Afirmé peinándome un poco para adecentarme antes de mojar un trapo en agua y pasármelo por el cuerpo desnudo para eliminar rastros del anterior akribos y coger unas gotas del perfume que me había regalado este para ponérmelo en orejas, cuello y muñecas, como a él le gustaba. "Enseguida estaré lista."

Apenas me pongo una toga limpia y me aplico un poco de hollín a los ojos para oscurecerlos un tono en el párpado superior y aplicarme un poco de tinte rojo comestible a los labios que se me ha ido con el anterior un poco.

La imagen que me devuelve el espejo es la de una chica preciosa, pero yo me doy cuenta que es solo fachada y me doy la vuelta.

"Ya estoy lista." Afirmo. "Puedo recibir a tantos como haga falta."

"Como quieras." Me dice Cetara suavemente. "Haré subir a Agnesus."

Agnesus es un alto cargo del senado, es relativamente joven para su cargo, pero hace solo un mes que lo recibió.

Cuando me ve lo primero que hace es elogiar mi aspecto, dentro de lo que cabe es un buen akri, me trata con cuidado, pero por desgracia demasiado a menudo le gusto más sin ropa que con ella.

(Salto espacio temporal)

Atenas, 15 de Junio, 9529 aC.

Los días pasan, y finalmente, llega el día que tengo para descansar, ese día no salgo en todo el día de mi habitación. Primero me baño y luego me voy a acostar, anoche fue larga y esa noche tomaría algo para poder dormir sin pensar siquiera en lo que había hecho ese día, ni el anterior…

Sin embargo, esta noche es diferente.

"¿Eso es polvo de Xechnobia?" Me dice una voz de hombre tras de mí.

"Lo siento, no sabía que tenía otro servicio antes de dormir." Afirmé girándome suavemente.

"Sí, entiendo que te equivoques, yo también lo hago." Afirma el príncipe Stixx.

No, él no es el príncipe, sus ojos son color plata líquida.

"Te cojo un poco." Me dice para cogerme.

"¡Oye!"

"Otro día pásate por mi cuarto y doy yo un poco." Me dijo. "Se me ha acabado la mía."

"¿Tan pronto?" Murmuré aspirando el humo dulzón que despedían las hierbas.

"Tenemos un trabajo muy duro." Me dijo. "Por cierto, había oído que estabas de baja. ¿No aguantas este trabajo?"

"Sí, lo hago." Afirmé. "Pero no deja de ser duro."

"Sí, no puedo negarlo." Afirmó.

"Creo que necesito descanso." Afirmé suavemente sentándome en la cama tras encender las hierbas.

"Si no te importa, me quedaré aquí, compartiendo Xechnobia." Me dijo.

No dije nada, símplemente me deshice de mi ropa y me acosté tras bajar las persianas hasta dejar solo la penumbra relativa por las esteras para impedir su paso. Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundamente.

No me gustaba aquello, pero desde hacía demasiado era lo único que conocía.

En aquel mundo, la mayoría llegaban allí movidos por necesidad, era la forma más sencilla de conseguir dinero y oro, pero en caso de algunos pocos, uno o dos de cada cien, no estábamos allí por gusto, nos habían empujado a ello, en mi caso, supongo que como el de algunos otros, me habían vendido.

Para cuando me dormí, aquel hombre seguía allí; como cada vez que tomaba esa droga, dormí sin sueños, conseguí descansar, pero cuando desperté, como cada tarde, el sueño cesaba y volvía de golpe a la realidad.

Me duché y me puse mi mejor peplo para prepararme para la noche, y cuando estuve lista, mi reflejo me mostró mi máscara para la noche, la misma de cada noche, la máscara de amante que me ponía noche tras noche y día tras día cada vez que alguien pagaba por ser mi akri durante unas horas.

Y esa noche no fue diferente. Había algo en mí que hacía que los hombres quisieran poseerme, solo conocía a otra persona con ese don, y era Aqueron, en el momento que apareció, atrajo la atención de todo el mundo aunque tuviera la agenda llena para al menos semanas si no meses, era como yo.

"Hoy estás un poco ida, querida." Me dijo el akri Kiros haciéndome una caricia.

"Lo siento, akri." Le dije. "¿Te he ofendido?"

"No, pero estás un poco pálida." Me dijo.

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmé.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio menos… concurrido?" Me dijo.

Al final siempre era igual, ante cualquier cosa sugerían irnos de allí a donde no pudieran vernos, y todos sabíamos cómo acababa aquello.

Las noches son eternas para mí, hace tiempo que dejé de tener esperanzas, los días son dolorosos, mi trabajo es nocturno, pero a veces, bastantes veces, salgo de día con algún akri que me necesita para acompañarle en alguna fiesta a la luz del sol.

Desde que el akribos Aquiles murió no he dejado de pensar en él, en cómo fue el único que me trató bien, en cómo le enfureció lo que hizo el príncipe Stixx... y ahora ha muerto por mi culpa.

(Salto espacio temporal)

Atenas, Diciembre, 9529 aC.

La vida pasa ante mis ojos, pero nada me satisface ya. Actúo por instintos, hago el trabajo que se espera de mí, cada vez que me levanto de la cama para afrontar un nuevo día, me pongo la máscara que se exige de mí para poder vender, para poder venderme y sigo adelante.

Si antes tenía algo de consuelo en ver al joven que parece gemelo del príncipe pero que es exactamente lo opuesto a él salvo por ironía, ahora ya no lo tengo, hace tiempo que se lo llevaron la guardia de palacio y no hemos vuelto a saber de él. Oí por Ceatara que su hermana vino a verle y a traerle un presente, pero ya era tarde.

Cada día pido a los dioses que sean misericordiosos con él, que no le hagan caer más bajo de lo que ya estamos, pero no sé si será cierto.

Por fin, llega el gran momento. La princesa Ryssa será entregada al dios Apolo para intentar que nos devuelva su favor sobre los Apolitas, y yo estaré allí para verlo en primera fila o casi. El akri Diacles va a llevarme con él, quiere que alguien bello lo acompañe, así que se me permitirá vestir un peplo blanco y llevar el rojo solo sobre un hombro, casi como un accesorio.

Esta vez, el akri Diacles ha conseguido que nos lleven en un carro. Su mujer vuelve a estar mal, intentó concebir y ahora está en cama. Creo que ella ya sabe que Diacles acude a mí, y por eso me da más pena lo que hago.

"Akri." Le digo mientras vamos en el carro ocultos por velos a la vista del resto. "¿Se me permite hablar sinceramente?"

"Claro." Me dijo. "Sabes que conmigo no tienes que pedir permiso para expresar tu opinión."

Agacho la cabeza, es tan bueno que me dolerá.

"Creo que no deberías volver a buscarme." Murmuro.

"¿Cómo?" Me dice confuso.

"Eres uno de mis akris favoritos." Afirmo aún con la cabeza agachada. "Pero no me siento bien."

"Por favor, dímelo pero mirándome a los ojos." Me dice cogiéndome suavemente de la barbilla para hacerme levantar la cara y mirarle. "¿No quieres el dinero que pago por tí?. ¿Es eso?. ¿Te has cansado de mí?"

"No, yo nunca me cansaría del akri Diacles." Niego asustada y nerviosa. "Es que... tu esposa es muy buena, tú eres muy bueno conmigo. Me siento como algo que mancha vuestra felicidad. Si yo fuese tu esposa... a mí no me gustaría que otra ocupara mi cama."

Eso le hizo sonreír tristemente y me besó la mano como si fuera una dama en lugar de... yo.

"No sabes lo que me complace oirte decir eso." Afirma frotándome la mano con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. "Pero mi mujer es la que me pidió que viniera hoy contigo, aquí. Le he hablado de tí, sabe lo que pasó, lloró por tí. Aunque no la conozcas, ella también te quiere, te tiene mucho aprecio y comparte mi deseo de ayudarte en lo que podamos."

Eso me conmovió, pero al momento me di cuenta que era imposible, una mujer nunca querría compartir a su marido.

"Se me ha ocurrido algo." Me dijo. "Cuando acabemos de ver la ceremonia, podríamos ir a comer a casa." Afirmó sonriendo. "Tengo el honor de tener en mi casa a unos enviados de tierras extranjeras. Mi mujer estará allí, tal vez quieras hacerle compañía un poco y así comprobarás que ella también te aprecia."

"Como deseéis, akribos." Afirmé, al fin y al cabo disponía de mí hasta el anochecer que tenía otro cliente.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Y esta es mi esposa, Agripina." Me dijo Diacles sonriéndome y mostrándome a una mujer que estaba en cama y cuyo vientre se mostraba un poco abultado ya con la vida que llevaba dentro. "Agripina, te presento a la chica de la que tanto te he hablado."

Agacho mi cabeza cohibida en un gesto de sumisión mientras la mujer me sonríe ampliamente iluminando aún más su ya de por sí bello rostro.

No puedo entenderlo, ella es bella, incluso a su edad en que la cara comienza a presentar alguna marca de la edad, estas no pueden eclipsar lo más mínimo su belleza y me hace pensar que en su juventud fue bellísima.

"Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte..." Me dijo estirando sus manos para pedirme que me acercara.

Me acerco con miedo y me preparo para recibir los golpes por ser joven y haber tenido a su marido en mi cama tantas veces, pero en lugar de eso, su mano se torna cálida al darme una caricia en la cara.

"Por Hera, madre de todos los dioses." Dice. "Pequeña... no tengas miedo. No seas tímida, estás en casa."

"Gracias, akra." Le digo decidida a mostrarle respeto. "Es... no sé si debería estar aquí soy..."

"Eres la mujer a la que debo la felicidad en mi hogar." Afirma sonriéndome. "Te debo tanto... tú eres quien mi marido no para de elogiar sus virtudes, tú eres quien ayuda y cuida de mi marido mientras yo no podía."

"El akra Agripina es demasiado buena conmigo." Afirmo cohibida y agachando la cara por respeto.

Esa mujer es pureza pura. Ella no tiene ninguan tacha, no tiene siquiera ni una mancha, es la mujer perfecta y seguramente será una madre perfecta.

El akri Diacles le ablanda las almohadas desde el otro lado y ella se lo agradece sonriendo. Yo tengo celos de esa mujer, ella tiene todo lo que una mujer podría pedir, envidio su felicidad, y al momento me siento sucia por envidiar a alguien tan puro.

Me siento mal, me siento una pecadora, nunca antes me había sentido tan sucia y rastrera.

"Oh... creo que la he hecho daño." Dijo la mujer. "Querido, por favor, es... lo siento mucho, muchacha." Me dice cogiéndome las manos.

"Yo... lamento mucho que... me iré de..." Dije.

"No, por favor." Me dice. "Por favor, quédate." Afirma sujetándome las manos con firmeza que no fuerza, aferrándose a mis manos como si yo fuese una igual, una amiga y no quisiera que me fuera. "Por favor, lamento haber dicho algo que te importunase."

Sacudo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que siento que me romperé el cuello y esta saldrá volando.

"Querida, ya te dije que era demasiado humilde." Le dice el akri Diacles sonriéndole y haciéndonos una caricia doble. "A menudo afirma que soy demasiado bueno con ella, que no lo merece. Apostaría a que teme causar algún problema."

"No es ningún problema." Dijo la mujer atónita. "Oh, vaya, yo quería pedirle que fuésemos amigas."

Es tan bueno que no puedo creérmelo y me pellizco un muslo sobre el peplo, por desgracia no puedo reprimir el quejido al hacerme daño demostrando que no es un sueño y me echo a llorar. Entonces noto un par de brazos rodeándome y veo al akra Agripina abrazándome como si fuese una hija.

"Lo siento tanto." Me dice llorando también. "Has tenido que sufrir mucho."

Eso hace que no pueda siquiera articular una palabra para negar su afirmación, lloro aún más y al final acabamos quedándonos sin lágrimas mientras el akri nos da unos lienzos a cada una para que podamos sorbernos los mocos que según él estropean nuestros rostros y nos sequemos las lágrimas.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo el akra Agripina mientras la acompañaba por sus pasillos. "Ven, camina junto a mí."

"Lo siento, Akra." Le dije manteniendo mi cabeza agachada. "Alguien de mi estatus no puede caminar al lado de un akra decente."

"Por favor, y no me llames Akra, no soy el akra de nadie." Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo antes de que pueda negarme. "En realidad yo nací en el campo. Mi familia era alguien en otras tierras, pero tuvimos que escapar estando mi madre embarazada de mí, así que yo nací en una humilde casa de campo. Diacles, fue muy amable conmigo. A menudo solía venir a verme después de que un día caminando hacia la capital, su caballo tropezara y les tirara a ambos. Nunca esperé que en ningún momento pudiera venir a pedirme a mi padre." Afirmó sorprendiéndome de su confesión y sonriéndome. "Pero así fue, Diacles vino un día y le pidió a mi padre que consintiera que nos casásemos, estaba dispuesto a dejar su puesto aquí y venir al campo con nosotros si eso implicaba poder estar conmigo. Pero mi padre se dio cuenta que era exactamente lo que pretendía cuando hizo traer a la finca vecina sus maletas. Le dijo: 'Diacles, ya puedes llevarte ese baúl de nuevo a la capital. Y llévate a mi hija contigo, solo te pido acambio que la hagas muy feliz y nunca la hagas llorar.' Y creo que ha cumplido su promesa. Nunca me ha faltado de nada, soy muy feliz y nunca me ha hecho llorar realmente."

Sonrío, el akri Diacles siempre es amable con todo el mundo, es amable con su esposa y lo es conmigo.

"¿Y tú?" Me dice. "¿Cómo le conociste?"

La miro con confusión.

"Yo... no quisiera ofender al akra." Le digo.

"Oh, por favor, no me ofendes." Afirma sonriendo. "¿Fue en la calle?"

"No, en la posada donde trabajo." Afirmé. "Yo... esa noche tenía exhención. Solo... solo trabajaba sirviendo mesas."

Me da vergüenza hablar de cosas de mi trabajo con alguien respetable como ella, pero ella solo sonríe.

"El akri Diacles estaba sentado en una mesa con un cliente fijo, hablaban de mis compañeras que trabajaban esa noche." Afirmé. "Entonces fui a tomarles comanda y pidieron 2 jarras de vino. Oí lo que dijeron cuando me fui para preparar su pedido."

"¿Dijeron algo malo?"

"Ya lo creo." Asentí. "El otro hombre habló de mi trabajo, dijo... cosas muy feas sobre mí, relacionadas con mi oficio y... pero el akri Diacles me defendió, le dijo que no debía hablar así de nadie, y entonces el otro hombre dijo que solo era una... puta. Y el akri Diacles se ofendió y dijo que no debía hablar así de alguien como yo. Le vi levantarse e irse mientras llevaba el pedido a su mesa, me preocupó haberle ofendido, así que cuando al día siguiente regresó intenté disculparme con él, me arrodillé incluso, pero me cogió de la mano y me hizo levantar. Me dijo que no se había marchado por mí, que había salido porque no podía aguantar a su amigo hablando así de nosotras, que su opinión no era para nada como la suya."

No podía seguir contándole a esa mujer, le haría daño.

"Sigue, por favor." Me pide.

"No debería." Afirmo. "No quiero ofender al akra."

"Agripina, llámame Agripina, por favor." Me dice sonriendo. "Por favor, continúa."

Me cuesta mucho continuar, pero al final alguien lo hace por mí.

"Tan solo la cogí de la mano y le pedí que me acompañara. Sabía que esa noche no trabajaba, así que solo contraté un servicio de acompañamiento, subimos a su habitación y la ayudé a bañarse y vestirse mientras ella no hacía nada, como una cría a la que bañas, secas y peinas para ponerla en pijama." Afirmó Diacles. "Y cuando acabé de bañarla y secarla, la vestí y nos sentamos en la ventana a respirar aire fresco."

"Oh. ¿Solo eso?" Le dijo su mujer. "¿No pasó nada?"

"Estaba en esos días." Dijo Diacles. "Nunca trabajan cuando están mal."


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo el akra Agripina mientras la acompañaba por sus pasillos. "Ven, camina junto a mí."

"Lo siento, Akra." Le dije manteniendo mi cabeza agachada. "Alguien de mi estatus no puede caminar al lado de un akra decente."

"Por favor, y no me llames Akra, no soy el akra de nadie." Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo antes de que pueda negarme. "En realidad yo nací en el campo. Mi familia era alguien en otras tierras, pero tuvimos que escapar estando mi madre embarazada de mí, así que yo nací en una humilde casa de campo. Diacles, fue muy amable conmigo. A menudo solía venir a verme después de que un día caminando hacia la capital, su caballo tropezara y les tirara a ambos. Nunca esperé que en ningún momento pudiera venir a pedirme a mi padre." Afirmó sorprendiéndome de su confesión y sonriéndome. "Pero así fue, Diacles vino un día y le pidió a mi padre que consintiera que nos casásemos, estaba dispuesto a dejar su puesto aquí y venir al campo con nosotros si eso implicaba poder estar conmigo. Pero mi padre se dio cuenta que era exactamente lo que pretendía cuando hizo traer a la finca vecina sus maletas. Le dijo: 'Diacles, ya puedes llevarte ese baúl de nuevo a la capital. Y llévate a mi hija contigo, solo te pido acambio que la hagas muy feliz y nunca la hagas llorar.' Y creo que ha cumplido su promesa. Nunca me ha faltado de nada, soy muy feliz y nunca me ha hecho llorar realmente."

Sonrío, el akri Diacles siempre es amable con todo el mundo, es amable con su esposa y lo es conmigo.

"¿Y tú?" Me dice. "¿Cómo le conociste?"

La miro con confusión.

"Yo... no quisiera ofender al akra." Le digo.

"Oh, por favor, no me ofendes." Afirma sonriendo. "¿Fue en la calle?"

"No, en la posada donde trabajo." Afirmé. "Yo... esa noche tenía exhención. Solo... solo trabajaba sirviendo mesas."

Me da vergüenza hablar de cosas de mi trabajo con alguien respetable como ella, pero ella solo sonríe.

"El akri Diacles estaba sentado en una mesa con un cliente fijo, hablaban de mis compañeras que trabajaban esa noche." Afirmé. "Entonces fui a tomarles comanda y pidieron 2 jarras de vino. Oí lo que dijeron cuando me fui para preparar su pedido."

"¿Dijeron algo malo?"

"Ya lo creo." Asentí. "El otro hombre habló de mi trabajo, dijo... cosas muy feas sobre mí, relacionadas con mi oficio y... pero el akri Diacles me defendió, le dijo que no debía hablar así de nadie, y entonces el otro hombre dijo que solo era una... puta. Y el akri Diacles se ofendió y dijo que no debía hablar así de alguien como yo. Le vi levantarse e irse mientras llevaba el pedido a su mesa, me preocupó haberle ofendido, así que cuando al día siguiente regresó intenté disculparme con él, me arrodillé incluso, pero me cogió de la mano y me hizo levantar. Me dijo que no se había marchado por mí, que había salido porque no podía aguantar a su amigo hablando así de nosotras, que su opinión no era para nada como la suya."

No podía seguir contándole a esa mujer, le haría daño.

"Sigue, por favor." Me pide.

"No debería." Afirmo. "No quiero ofender al akra."

"Agripina, llámame Agripina, por favor." Me dice sonriendo. "Por favor, continúa."

Me cuesta mucho continuar, pero al final alguien lo hace por mí.

"Tan solo la cogí de la mano y le pedí que me acompañara. Sabía que esa noche no trabajaba, así que solo contraté un servicio de acompañamiento, subimos a su habitación y la ayudé a bañarse y vestirse mientras ella no hacía nada, como una cría a la que bañas, secas y peinas para ponerla en pijama." Afirmó Diacles. "Y cuando acabé de bañarla y secarla, la vestí y nos sentamos en la ventana a respirar aire fresco."

"Oh. ¿Solo eso?" Le dijo su mujer. "¿No pasó nada?"

"Estaba en esos días." Dijo Diacles haciéndome sonrojar. "Nunca trabajan cuando están mal."

"Oh, ya entiendo." Dijo para sonreír.

"Nuestro invitado espera." Afirmó el akri Diacles.

Yo les seguí y caminé tras ellos, hasta un salón con una mesa y donde había un hombre de pie, contemplando unos grabados.

"Ah, joven Heraclios." Dijo el akri. "Veo que sabes apreciar mi hogar."

"Es un mosaico precioso." Dijo el hombre girándose y revelando el rostro más bello que nunca había visto.

Era precioso, era… era como ver el sol, algo único y bello, pero al final acababa dañándote los ojos.

"Vaya, veo que los mosaicos no son lo único bello en tu casa." Le dijo sonriéndole.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando pensé que me miraba, pero en lugar de eso, pasó de mí y fue hacia el akra Agripina por lo que bajé la cabeza antes de notar una mano en mi barbilla y una ligera presión hacia arriba para indicarme que levantara la cara.

"Vaya, parece que había una flor escondida detrás de las rosas." Dijo otro hombre que destilaba algo atractivo y que hacía desearle nada más verle con una sonrisa ámplia.

"Ah, Diacles, te presento a Primo." Afirmó el hombre invitado. "Primo es hijo de uno de mis mejores consejeros."

Primo, había algo en él que me resultaba… extraño.

En mi profesión aprendemos a observar sin ser vistas y por tanto, sin recibir correctivos por mirar fíjamente a alguien de un estatus superior al nuestro, o sea, casi cualquiera.

Durante la cena, los invitados actuan como si nada, elogian el vientre el akra Agripina y la virilidad del akri Diacles, pero el invitado Primo parece interesado en mí.

Y para cuando la velada acaba, capto cómo, mientras el akra Agripina me hace acompañarla a sus aposentos, los invitados hablan con el akri Diacles mirándome.

"¿Lo estás pasando bien?" Me pregunta el akra.

"Sí, señora." Le digo con un tono suave.

"Por favor, llámame Agripina." Me dice. "Cuando Diacles me dijo que eras correcta no imaginé que tanto como para no llamarme por mi nombre siquiera."

"Con mis respetos, akra, no debo manchar su nombre con mi lengua." Le digo manteniendo la mirada baja. "No es correcto que alguien de… como yo ose siquiera pronunciar su nombre, señora."

El akra vuelve a pedirme que le llame por su nombre, pero cuando lo hago porque me lo ha pedido y no puedo negarme a ninguna petición que tengan mis akris y akras, me dice que no lo haga obligada.

Estoy a punto de tirarme de los pelos ante la impotencia de mi doble deseo de no manchar su nombre y el contrario que me obliga a hacerlo por ser una petición suya cuando el akri Diacles nos encuentra.

"Permiteme robarte a nuestra invitada un poco, querida." Le dice sonriéndole.

"Claro, me temo que tendrás que disculparme con los invitados, nuestro pequeño… bueno, no entiende de cortesía, tengo que ir al dispensado y luego iré a descansar."

"Creo que debería acompañar al akra para ayudarla a…" Comencé a decir suavemente.

"¡De eso nada!" Dijo el akra riéndose. "Me temo que esta noche ya te he acaparado suficiente. La noche es joven, y tu deber es divertirte, pequeña. Así que… "

Dejo que me lleve del brazo hasta la fiesta, allí paso a ser la nueva atracción, pero el akri Diacles me protege.

(Salto espacio temporal)

Varios siglos después, Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.

El helicóptero toca tierra, con un poco menos de suavidad de lo que debería.

"¿Está bien, señorita?" Me pregunta el piloto.

"Sí, gracias." Afirmo suavemente manteniendo mis modales y alisándome las ropas.

He tenido que salir precipitadamente de la ciudad donde había estado viviendo para cumplir con mis deberes como… bueno, llamarme cazadora oscura sería un poco… exagerado, pero es a eso a lo que me dedico. Aunque no es por ese nombre por el que me conocen entre los míos.

Hay quien dice que soy un mito.

Otros que fui alguien pasado.

La mayoría de los míos han oído hablar de mí alguna vez, pero no me han visto nunca, o bien no me recuerdan dado que cambio costantemente para adaptarme a los tiempos.

Una vez me llamaron Helena de Troya; Dafne de Parnasos; Celine, cortesana del marques de Perpignon antes siquiera de que se llamase la tierra así…

Pero entre los míos, es 'Viuda Negra' como se me llama.

He sido la musa de algunos grandes artistas.

He sido concubina, princesa, reina y amante para la gente a la que protegemos.

Hombres poderosos han rendido reinos por mí, he orquestado desde las sombras grandes asuntos de política y se han desatado guerras por mí.

Pero para los míos tan solo sería una vil asesina, jugando a dos bandas solo porque los dioses me lo toleran.

Fui usada y mi castigo eterno, el precio a pagar por mi venganza es dejar que se me siga utilizando por mi rostro y mis habilidades.

Soy espía y asesina de sombras.

Y ahora ahí estoy, a pocos metros de tierra y vestida de luto porque mi último marido, un grande de París, murió hace menos de una semana y yo acabé mi misión cediendo la parte que se me encargó conseguir a la gente que se me ordenó servir.

Para todos era símplemente un grande de París, para nosotros solo un daimon asesino.

Me hubiera asesinado, de no ser porque siempre he sabido cómo comprar mi tiempo de vida, y tras un poco de interés por mi parte, unas miradas, palabras elegidas con acierto… le hubiera dado igual que fuera el mismísimo demonio con tal de poseerme, algo que le permití al cabo de medio año.

"Señora, estamos llegando." Me dice el escudero que me ha llevado hasta allí, Pierre, un gran chico, hermano del escudero de Perseo de Argos, el que recibió el nombre del héroe griego; un gran compañero, sabía mi secreto y nunca me forzó a nada.

Me recordaba un poco a Diocles, de mi vida humana.

"Espera." Me dice Fabien, mi escudero desde hace más de una década, el tiempo que hace que volví a París para asentarme allí y encargarme de unos trabajos que requerían mi… toque, en Francia. "Déjame que te de una mano…"

"Eres un caballero moderno." Le digo con voz suave, algo que no puedo controlar y que gracias a dios, no le afecta dado que él, al igual que yo, prefiere los hombres, no es que se me permita elegir demasiado, claro.

"Deberías haberte cambiado antes de venir." Me dice.

Entonces miro mi atuendo.

Aún llevo puesto el vestido semitrasparente en la fanda y brazos que me regaló mi contacto allí para el funeral, solo que el cuerpo del vestido, aparte de con un escote que insinúa demasiado por dejar unas generosas vistas de lo que trata de ocultar, solo en la parte superior visible, es opaco.

"Por dios… ¿no podrías al menos quitarte el tocado?" Me pregunta, mientras me coge en brazos para dejarme suavemente en el suelo sobre mis pies,haciendo referencia al sombrero victoriano del que cae un velo de redecilla negra que me regaló mi marido para evitar que otros hombres me miraran los ojos ya que cae la red hasta casi los labios.

"Mis dones son solo para mis presas." Le digo suavemente. "Preferiría no buscarme líos innecesarios." Afirmo viendo cómo alguien sale de un coche a unos metros de nosotros y ajustándome mejor mi tocado. "Ahí viene nuestro contacto."

Fabien es un gran escudero, tuve suerte que se me asignara él porque siempre me trata con galantería sin esconder nada en el gesto.

Adopta una postura defensiva hacia el hombre que se nos acerca hasta que comprueba su identidad.

"Mis respetos, dama." Me dice el recién llegado mientras Pierre me guarda al otro lado y Fabien le acompaña. "Me llamo Eric, me envían a escoltarla hasta casa."

"¿Solo un escudero?" Pregunta Pierre. "Señora, permítame…"

Levanto una mano suavemente hacia él para pedirle que no siga.

"Gracias, Pierre." Le digo mirándole suavemente. "Un solo escudero será suficiente, no olvides quién soy, qué soy."

"Pero mi señora…" Me dice.

"Suficiente." Le corto repitiendo el gesto de mano. "Gracias por acompañarnos, Pierre. Trasmite mis agradecimientos a tu señor por permitirte escoltarme hasta aquí. Fabien…" Le llamo para que venga a coger mi mano y la frote con firmeza como buscando reconfortarme.

"Yo esperaré unos días para servirte." Me dice.

"Fabien…" Le digo.

"Por favor, un último favor hacia mi persona." Me dice casi rogando. "Yo no podría volver tranquilo hasta ver que estarás bien."

"La casa está en el barrio alto de la ciudad." Me dice el escudero que hay allí, Eric creo que dijeron. "Tendrá el servicio que nos pedisteis que concertásemos y le será asignado un nuevo escudero aquí."

"Por favor…" Me pide Fabien suavemente. "Por favor… como una última voluntad…"

"Eric, Sebastien me acompañará." Le digo suavemente. "Deseo que permanezca a mi lado unos días, como invitado en mi hogar, por muy humilde que sea."

"Como quiera." Me dice agachando la cabeza suavemente en una silenciosa reverencia.

"Recojamos pues mis cosas." Capitulo.

"Oh, no por favor." Me dicen los tres hombres.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos, señora." Me dice Pierre.

"Por favor, esperenos en el coche." Me pide Eric. "Nosotros nos encargaremos del equipaje."

"Mil gracias." Afirmo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Aquerón)

Mediodía en mi cafetería favorita de toda la ciudad, espero visita y esta no me defrauda.

"Me sorprende que no te hayan echado aún." Afirma una voz a mis espaldas.

"Alguien ha corrido la voz de que soy ciego." Afirmo sonriendo al primero de los hombres que he citado ahí hoy. "¿Qué tal está Sunshine?"

"Querría haber venido, pero su trabajo la requería y el pequeño vuelve a estar bastante activo." Me dice Talon sonriendo y sentándose frente a mí en una de las dos sillas vacías y mirando la otra. "Deduzco que no soy el único y que no nos has llamado para tomar el té."

"No, pero me temo que Kyrian tuvo que volver a casa por un pequeño accidente familiar antes de salir." Le digo. "Se retrasará aún un par de minutos. ¿Por qué no pides un café? Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos para tomar algo."

"Me has leído la mente, estoy cansado de la achicoria que prepara Sunshine, pero me la tomo por no ofenderla." Afirma sonriendo y levantando un dedo para pedir café. "Por cierto, no puedes adelantarme algo sobre por qué nos has llamado, o por qué a nosotros dos."

"Porque sois humanos." Le digo. "He hecho venir a alguien, y quiero que os conozcáis para facilitar un poco las cosas."

"¿Otro cazador?" Me dice.

"Es algo complicado, pero sí." Afirmo. "Ah, ya llega Kirian, espero que eso facilite las cosas."

"¿Qué cosas tiene que facilitar?" Me pregunta.

"Ya lo veréis, pero aún hay tiempo." Afirmo mirando el reloj. "Hace unas horas que llegó, démosle tiempo a descansar un poco antes de hacerle esa… pequeña visita de cortesía."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Pero se puede saber a quién has mandado venir?" Pregunta Talon levantando una ceja al ver la mansión que se buscó para la recién llegada mientras yo llamo con fuerza al timbre de la casa.

"Mi propiedad entera cabría tan solo en la casa." Afirma Kyrian. "¿Es una familia?"

"No, tan solo una unidad, pero siempre se le pone al menos un escudero." Les digo mientras oigo pasos al otro lado y nos abren la puerta.

"¿Sí?" Nos dice un hombre abriéndonos la puerta una rendija.

"_C'est moi._" Le digo. "_Pouvez-vous ouvrir? Je suis venu avec des amis à voir votre maîtresse._"

"¿Y quién dice que es?" Dice dentro.

"Aqueron, y ahora aparta esa escopeta de la rendija del correo y ábreme o me veré obligado a llamar a Francia para contarle a Philippe por qué nunca puede quedarse a dormir en tu piso aún cuando estás solo."

Entonces nos cierran la puerta en las narices y oímos cómo quitan los pestillos antes de abrir la puerta del todo.

"Que seas su superior no quiere decir que seas el mío." Afirma el joven ocultando la escopeta en el paragüero.

"Agradezco tu lealtad hacia quien te salvó la vida." Le digo pasando seguido de Kyrian y Talon. "Pero sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí eternamente."

"Me permite quedarme hasta que me asegure que estará bien." Me dice.

"¿Por qué le dejas que te rete así?" Me dice Talon bromeando. "¿Te ha reblandecido la edad?"

"Solo protege a los suyos." Afirmo. "¿Y bien?" Añado para el joven. "¿Dónde está?"

"En el salón." Afirma mirando a mis acompañantes. "Prefiere descansar en un sofá junto al fuego. Pero comienzo a temer por sus ojos."

"Las lentillas de cristal los protegerán." Afirmo. "¿Nos acompañas?"

"Claro." Dice con ironía. "Por aquí, _seigneur de chasseurs_." Afirma dando unos pasos por el pasillo.

Decoración sencilla y clásica, doseles en seda y terciopelo y materiales en mármol y maderas nobles; la casa fue hace tiempo de un rico coleccionista con un particular gusto por la historia grecolatina pero casado con una dama sureña con un refinado gusto por la moda del viejo continente. Algo perfecto para la nueva inquilina.

Entonces llegamos a las puertas acristaladas de un salón con las cortinas echadas para eliminar hasta el más mínimo rastro de sol si bien deja iluminada tenuemente la estancia, al menos lo que no ilumina el fuego encendido en una chimenea de mármol con un protector.

"Espero que la casa esté a tu gusto." Le digo a la figura vestida de negro impoluto en un sofá blanco frente al fuego.

"Es demasiado grande, pero servirá." Asiente suavemente. "τι θα πρέπει να επισκεφτείτε (A qué debo esta visita)"

"He decidido pasar a saludar y presentarte a alguien." Le contesto.

Entonces gira levemente la cabeza para ver a Kyrian y Talon y me ofrece su mano que tomo para ayudarla a levantar.

"Lamento mis modales." Afirma haciendo una ligera reverencia de cabeza hacia ellos aún su mano en la mía. "¿Puedo ofrecer algo a los acompañantes de Aqueron?"

"¿Modales?" Pregunta Talon extrañado. "¿Acompañantes de Ash?. ¿Quién es?"

"Mi nombre es Marguerite." Afirma ella dando el nombre que tuvo en París. "¿Y vos sois…?"

"Ellos son Talon de los Morrigantes y Kyrian de Tracia." Le digo.

"¿Kyrian, el príncipe?" Susurra ella.

"¿Nos… nos conocemos?" Le pregunta.

"Se me olvidaba." Afirmo recordándolo. "Tú la conocías por otro nombre. Pero centrémonos. ¿Y esa ropa tan sobria?"

"Mi marido ha muerto." Me dice volviendo a poner la mirada en mí. "Aunque fuese por caridad, deberíamos respetar algo el luto."

"¿Eres una viuda?" Le pregunta Kyrian.

"No y al mismo tiempo, sí." Le digo mientras ella asiente. "Marguerite acaba de trasladarse de París. Para cubrir el puesto vacante de los cazadores que he tenido que reubicar recientemente."

"¿Es una cazadora?" Pregunta Talon.

"Creía que a los cazadores no se nos permitía casarnos." Afirma Kyrian.

"Y no se permite." Les digo. "Pero considerando que ella se casa y poco después queda viuda y el servicio que sus servicios prestan a nuestra noble causa…"

"Señor, por muy jefe de Margy que sea, no puedo tolerar que…"

"_Fabien, arrête. C'est suffit_. ¿Podrías hacer un poco de café, por favor?" Le dice ella suavemente para que él asienta y salga dejándonos solos con ella. "Aqueron, preferiría que midieras tus palabras, mi pasado antes de convertirme en esto… es algo que preferiría olvidar."

"Mis disculpas si lo has malentendido." Le digo. "No seré yo quien saque a relucir trapos sucios."

"Lo agradezco." Me dice.

"Espera un momento." Me dice Talon. "Es una cazadora oscura y se puede casar."

"Caballeros, os presento a '_la viuda negra_'." Les digo. "Y ahora, pequeña… ¿qué tal si te descubres?"

"No creo que sea lo mejor." Afirma mirando al resto.

"No importa." Le digo. "Ambos han encontrado a su otra mitad. No creo que caigan presos."

Entonces asiente y tras dudar un poco se lleva las manos a la cabeza para soltar el tocado con gestos livianos, suaves y fluidos antes de retirárselo con los ojos cerrados y abrirlos revelando las lentillas de cristal que protegen sus ojos dotándoles de un color humano para hacerla pasar desapercibida entre ellos.

Y en el mismo momento en que mira a Kyrian y luego a Talon soy consciente de lo poderosa que su maldición personal es.

"Por todos los dioses…" Dice Kyrian.

"¿Estás seguro que no es una diosa?" Me pregunta Talon.

"Resistiros." Les digo antes de mirarla y ver que me mira interrogante por lo que sacudo la cabeza. "Los Hunter viven al final de la calle. Amanda y Kyrian viven solos con su hija. Supongo que no será un problema si algún día os pide ayuda ¿no?" Añado mirando a Kyrian.

"No, pero no sé lo que Amanda pensará de que una dama tan… que venga." Me dice.

"El café." Afirma Fabien entrando sin llamar siquiera y poniendo en la mesita frente a nosotros la bandeja con unas tazas de café perfectamente colocadas y dispuestas.

"Gracias, Fabien." Le dice ella cogiéndo su mano para levantarse y caminar a una caja abierta para coger un botecito pequeño que destapa para aspirar y volver a cerrar, nada que pueda olerse, sin embargo lo justo para darme cuenta de lo que es.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Le digo para que me haga un gesto de ofrecerme que declino con un gesto de la mano. "No deberías jugar con eso."

"Hermes me lo hace llegar desde hace tiempo por un favor que le hice hace mucho." Me dice. "Es algo escaso, pero siempre me ayuda a sentir mejor."

"Creo que te dejaremos." Le digo. "Probablemente se pase a verte alguien más si no hoy tal vez mañana. Es otro ex-cazador, creo que conociste a su abuelo."

"He conocido a mucha gente en esta vida, Aqueron." Me contesta volviendo a recostarse en el sofá.

"Estoy seguro que cuando le veas le reconocerás inmediatamente." Le digo. "Convenciste a su abuelo de que confiara en esa prostituta rescatada para entregarle al general Tracio."

"Creo que recuerdo algo." Afirma mientras Kyrian se tensa al oír mencionar la traición que sufrió antes de morir. "Muy vagamente."

"Te dejamos que te pongas cómoda." Le digo viéndola frotarse las mangas de malla delicada que cubren sus brazos desde los hombros a las muñecas y sabiendo que era mejor sacar a Kyrian antes de que estallase.

"Lo agradezco, Aqueron de Parthenopaeos." Me dice ella recostándose tras deshacerse de la chaqueta mientras nosotros avanzamos a la puerta que el chico, Fabien, nos abre de buena gana.

"Y Marguerite, deberías ir a acostarte a la cama." Le digo. "Dormirás mejor que en el sofá."

Como respuesta, solo veo su mano desnuda mientras la parte de su torso cae para sobresalir de un lado.

"Fabien, cuando nos vayamos llévala a una cama." Le digo. "Y mantenla hidratada."

"Sé perfectamente cómo cuidarla cuando ha tomado esa mierda." Me dice con cara amenazante. "Margy es demasiado benévola, y a mí me retiene la lengua lo que sé de ti y la lealtad que me une a ella dado que sé que le molestaría que no midiera mis palabras." Afirma buscando las palabras antes de decirlas para enmascarar su furia real. "Y no sé cuál será el pasado de Margy, pero por muy buenos que estén los compañeros de la dama, agradecería que midieran sus palabras cuando hablen con ella."

"Eres un hombre leal, Fabien." Le digo dándole un toque en el hombro sin tenerle en cuenta su tono dado que veo que es la lealtad la que provoca en él esa reacción. "Cuida bien de ella, me encargaré de mandar a su nuevo escudero esta misma tarde."

"Se lo agradezco." Me dice. "Y agradecería que tuviera en consideración su maldición al pensar en alguien para el puesto."

"Desde luego." Afirmo. "He pensado hacer venir a alguien de la costa oeste, y mientras tanto, creo que le encargaré a Thabita que la ayude, dado que ella y su esposo siguen sirviendo fielmente a la causa."

"Bien." Me dice antes de cerrar la puerta tras salir nosotros.

"No me he enterado muy bien de todo esto." Dice Kyrian para sonreír con ironía. "Pero me encantará ver cómo reacciona Thabi cuando le pidas que venga a hacer de escudera a esta mujer y su perro fiel."

"Fabien merece un poco más de respeto." Le digo. "Por lo que sé es leal a Margerite y siempre le ha cuidado las espaldas con gran diligencia, mucho mejor que muchos escuderos mejor entrenados que él."


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

(Voz de Aqueron)

Aún no ha acabado de anochecer al día siguiente cuando decido volver a la casa de aquella mujer que había conseguido que por un momento, dos de mis excompañeros más fieles y nobles hubieran olvidado al menos por un par de segundos que estaban felizmente casados.

"¿Otra vez aquí?" Me dice Sebastien.

"Podría haber aparecido sin más." Le digo. "Y me he tomado la molestia de llamar."

"Al menos podrías limpiarte los pies en el felpudo." Me dice cuando entro.

"¿Se te olvidó algo antes?" Me dice.

"Pórtate como un buen escudero y haz algo como avisar a otros escuderos de aquí de tu presencia." Le digo intentando quitármelo de encima mientras percibo la presencia de la dama en una de las habitaciones de la planta superior mientras él se aleja pisando con fuerza y mascullando algo no demasiado amistoso sobre mí.

Sonrío, por algún extraño motivo es como tener de nuevo a Nick por allí, al menos en parte.

Entonces pongo la mano en el pasamanos y acaricio la suavidad de la madera pulida y barnizada para hacerla suave al tacto.

En el piso de arriba me es sencillo encontrar el camino, su presencia es demasiado potente como para obviarla, e incluso en mí ejerce esa especie de atracción de imán hacia ella.

Y entonces llamo a su puerta, un par de veces antes de notar que ha despertado.

"Que sepas que solo llamo por cortesía dado que eres una mujer." Afirmo.

"Adelante." Me dice.

"Me sorprende que sigas aquí dentro." Le digo entrando y viéndola tumbada en la cama, cubierta solo por lo que parece una manta.

"Aún tengo problemas con el cambio de horario." Me dice suavemente incorporándose para dejarme claro que sigue con la vieja costumbre del nudismo en sus propias dependencias. "Pero puedo trabajar esta noche si es necesario."

"Precisamente venia a ver cómo estabas." Le digo. "Y ha traerte un regalo de paz."

"Dime una cosa." Me dice suavemente. "El hombre de antes, Kyrian de Tracia. ¿Era el marido de Theone?"

En el clavo. Había esperado que no lo reconociera, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo haría.

"Sí." Asiento.

"Dile que lo siento." Me dice suavemente levantándose para echarse por encima la manta escarlata que había llevado. "Nunca supe que era él quien saldría herido."

"A veces los intereses humanos se cruzan con los divinos." Le digo. "Deberías vestirte antes de salir de aquí." Afirmo volviendo a tenderle la bolsa con el uniforme básico que las mujeres cazadoras solían llevar, ropas negras para fundirse en la noche.

"Sí, sé que ahora la gente no se muestra desnudo en público." Me dice. "Pero en la intimidad…"

"Supongo que la gente que acostumbras a tratar aprecia eso." Le digo imaginando a qué se refiere. "Debe ser duro."

"Siempre lo es." Afirma. "Pero al final estás tan acostumbrada que nada te duele."

En cierto modo me duele oírla decir eso, igual que me recuerda cada vez que la veo partes de mi pasado que había creído superadas pero que vuelven a salir.

Esta vez Artemis sí que se ha esmerado en hacerme pagar la libertad de tantos de mis 'hijos', los cazadores oscuros.

Y entonces la veo, se ha puesto la ropa y me mira.

Incluso vestida con los pantalones negros bien ceñidos dado que son cuero dentro de unas botas altas con tacón bajo, el cinturón metido en las trabillas y la cazadora de cuero de mujer con herrajes plateados bajo la cual se puede ver una camiseta blanca ceñida que normalmente llevarían tapada con la cazadora, está radiante como una modelo.

Entonces me mira como diciéndome que no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.

"Bueno, no estás tan mal." Afirmo.

"No me queda bien." Niega suavemente con ese tono que debió adoptar en nuestra época humana y que ahora tan bien domina y usa para su beneficio.

"Ya buscaremos algo que te vaya mejor, pero por esta noche creo que tendrás que usar eso." Le digo. "Vamos a salir de caza."

"Ah, sí." Asiente.

Para otra persona tal vez su forma de ser resultaría la del típico tópico de rubia tonta, pero para mí o para cualquier otro cazador, es evidente que hay algo más oculto bajo esa apariencia tan delicada y bonita, y vestida como está ahora, eso parece más evidente si saber reconocer la forma de vestir, y si no… bueno, pensarías que es una ropa que no casa demasiado con sus maneras.

"¿Tienes armas?" Le pregunto para que asienta y me muestre un par de armas disfrazadas de joyas o complementos femeninos. "Vale, eso servirá para una primera defensa."

"¿Voy a ir sola?" Me pregunta suavemente.

"No, esta noche vas a venir conmigo." Le digo. "Al menos un rato, aún ando buscándote un compañero fijo, pero de momento he conseguido que un par de Peltiers te acompañen de cerca pero no contigo."

"Ahá." Asiente.

"¿El tiempo no te ha vuelto más autoritaria?" Le pregunto bromeando.

"Aún tengo bien claro la gerarquía." Me dice símplemente. "Tú estás arriba."

"Bueno… creo que hacía tiempo que no trabajabas bajo mis ordenes directamente." Le digo sonriendo divertido.

"Tú siempre me trasmites las misiones." Me dice.

"Sí, pero ahora probablemente nos veamos más a menudo." Afirmo. "Oh, vamos, relájate. Ya no estamos en la Atlantida. Los tiempos han cambiado."

"Los tiempos cambian, los gustos también, pero nosotros seguímos siendo los mismos." Afirma ella. "Pensar lo contrario es engañarse, tal y como no duda en recordarme Artemis cada vez que se me ocurre olvidarlo por un segundo."

"Oh, vamos… relájate." Le digo. "Ahora estás aquí, y yo soy un poco más permisivo."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

Los tiempos cambian, pero las personas no cambiamos, al menos no nosotros.

"Vaya, vaya… una dama con corcel." Me dice un hombre rubio y pálido que atraería los corazones de cualquier mujer.

"Yo no tengo…" Contesto suavemente.

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta, preciosa?" Me dice el segundo. "Tengo un descapotable perfecto esperando cerca."

Dos daimons, aparentemente solos.

"Quiero ir a una fiesta." Les digo usando mi tono más seductor. "Soy nueva y… me he perdido."

"Perfecto, podemos llamar a unos amigos." Dice el primero. "Haremos la fiesta del siglo."

"No sé si…" Digo interpretando mi papel de dama en apuros.

"Oh, vamos, te enseñaremos la ciudad." Afirma el segundo. "Pareces… deliciosa."

Sí, por fin mis dones hacían efecto, sin embargo no se me permite mostrar mi auténticos sentimientos, y he pasado años como para haber perfeccionado mi máscara tras la que poder ocultarme.

"Vale." Digo sonriendo.

"¿Nos acompañarás?" Me dice el segundo.

"Sí." Asiento sin perder la sonrisa.

El resto viene rodado, como siempre que se me ha hecho usar mis dones para asuntos de caza.

Soy un gran cebo, y una mejor espía.

Mientras dejo que el primer hombre me lleve en su coche caro, percibo a Aqueron ahí fuera, en algún lugar nos sigue a ratos, como si supiera exactamente dónde me encuentro.

Y el tipo que me lleva, llama a gente. Les dice que lleva a alguien y les pide que vayan a un sitio, un local de moda, según puedo comprobar cuando llegamos; a las afueras de la ciudad y lo suficientemente bien enclavado para que solo sea encontrado por la gente que lo conoce.

"Bienvenida a su fiesta, afortunada señorita perdida." Me dice el tipo que me ha llevado.

Con cuidado, aprieto la piedra de mi piercing del ombligo y respiro hondo confiando en que mi señal llegue alta y clara a quien debe.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Alain)

Estamos en las sombras, los cuatrillizos y yo, Aqueron está un poco más allí, aguardando oculto entre las sombras del edificio el momento preciso para entrar.

"Parece que son más de los que pensábamos." Me dice Cherif.

"¿A qué esperamos?" Me pregunta Remi.

"Paciencia, hermanito." Afirma Dev. "La caza es para el paciente."

"Hay que esperar a la señal de Aqueron." Afirmo.

Entonces nos mira y nos hace señas, alguien sale fuera; una mujer, vestida de negro que se tambalea como si estuviese borracha y acompañada de cerca de dos tipos.

Nosotros nos miramos y escuchamos, listos para entrar en acción.

"Lo siento." Afirma la mujer como si ahogase una arcada. "Creo que he bebido demasiado…"

¿Demasiado? Nadie que estuviese así de cerca de vomitar había bebido demasiado, había bebido muchísimo, evidentemente.

"Tranquila…" Le dice uno de los tipos haciéndola mirarle. "Estás bien… nos lo estamos pasando bien…"

"Estoy bien… nos lo pasamos bien…" Repite ella suavemente.

"Mierda, odio cuando esos idiotas tienen esa facilidad de hipnotizar." Afirma Remi.

Entonces me doy cuenta, Aqueron les está mirando con una sonrisa irónica en la boca y nos hace una seña para que alguien se acerque.

Y miro a Dev, que junto a Cherif parecen estar deseando entrar en acción.

"Y ahora, vamos a pasarlo mucho mejor." Afirma el tipo.

"Sí…" Afirma la chica.

Totalmente hipnotizada, es evidente en su gesto dócil y sumiso.

El tipo comienza a deslizar su mano por su cuerpo, la mete bajo su ropa y mientras el otro hombre observa con claro interés en la escena, tanto como para no darse cuenta de un oso enorme que se les acerca desde el lateral; sin embargo, un oso no es el sumun del silencio, y Dev rompe una ramita con la pata.

Ese es el momento en el que todos nos preparamos para saltar y pelear, pero Ash levanta una mano para indicarnos que no nos movamos mientras la chica atrae al otro hombre y lo besa impidiéndole mirar.

Y por un segundo, juraría que nos mira sin dejar de besar al tío, un segundo más y Dev está justo tras ese tipo mientras Ash se encarga del otro.

Una muerte rápida y silenciosa mientras yo adopto mi forma humana y voy a ayudar a la chica que se ha caído cuando Ash se ha encargado de matar al tipo que la tenía cogida contra él con pasión a punto de secarla de toda sangre antes de que le hubieran matado a él.

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunto.

Justo entonces noto cómo algo me golpea la espalda y noto la humedad de algo salpicándome antes de girarme y ver una mancha de tinta mientras una daga ha quedado clavada en la pared, justo en el quicio de la puerta cerrada.

"Eso está lleno." Afirma la chica tras mirarme separándose y mirando a Ash.

"Sí, lo sospechaba." Asiente él mientras nosotros le miramos. "Peltier, os presento a la unidad más nueva de nuestro grupo aquí. Acaba de llegar desde París."

"¿No era una víctima?" Pregunta Dev ennarcando una ceja tras adoptar su forma humana también.

"La hemos visto ser hipnotizada." Afirma Cherise.

"Fingí para no levantar sospechas." Afirma ella suavemente para volverse a Ash. "Vosotros solo no es suficiente."

"No nos subestimes, preciosa." Le dice Cherif sonriéndole pícaramente. "Somos suficientes, grandes y peligrosos."

"Y si no hubiera distraído a ese tipo hubiera visto un oso enorme acercándose." Contesta ella con el mismo tono suave. "Cantáis demasiado, no parecéis comida ni tampoco uno de ellos."

Ahora que me fijaba, ella sí parecía un poco uno de ellos, y también una presa para la cena.

"La señorita tiene razón." Afirma Ash. "Nosotros solos no somos suficientes, y si nos ven con ella sabrán que está con nosotros y ella también correrá peligro."

"¿Y qué propones?" Le pregunto.

"Armarnos y reunir a cuantos más mejor, volver otro día y luchar." Afirma Ash. "Pero hoy no."

"Puedo seguir sacando gente." Dice ella suavemente recomponiéndose el cabello suelto sobre un hombro. "Pero no demasiados o les olerá mal."

"Vale, inténtalo." Asiente Ash. "Y luego encuentra la forma de huir, esta noche irás con Cherif el resto de la noche."

"¿Sabe ya cómo…?" Le pregunta ella suavemente.

"Se lo explicaré luego." Afirma él asintiendo.

"Vale, es… iré dentro a sacar a más." Afirma ella.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Cherif)

Cuando Ash me había contado qué tendría que hacer al acompañar a aquella chica que parecía ser una cazadora de sombras aunque no lo parecía salvo por la ropa, no me lo había creído.

Quiero decir… ¿quién en su sano juicio cree que 'te encargas de acompañarla desde lejos, sin quitarle ojo y matar a sus acompañantes daimon' era exactamente acompañarla desde lejos, sin quitarle la vista de encima y matar a los acompañantes daimon que creían cogerla víctima y resultaban ser ellos la víctima de la trampa?

Lo hacía demasiado fácil; y tampoco es que buscase demasiado a los daimons, era más bien… ellos la encontraban a ella. Un pestañeo, un poco de fingir ser la víctima y el tipo o los tipos la acompañaban hacia la trampa que le habían tendido sin esperar que de pronto les saliera un oso en un callejón que los matase de uno o dos golpes.

Y por lo demás, ella no parecía hacer demasiado más, hasta justo ahora que me he centrado en cargarme a los dos tipos que veía sin darme cuenta que había otro oculto que no ha dudado en saltarme a la espalda y morderme sin soltar, como un perro de presa.

Y entonces, plaff… noto un pinchazo y el tipo cae junto a mí en un charco de sustancia biscosa y espesa parecida a la tinta que tanto conocemos.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dice ella.

"¿Lo has matado tú?" Le pregunto viendo una daga en su mano que no duda en limpiar contra una bolsa de basura antes de guardarla en su bota.

"Pensé que necesitabas ayuda." Afirma.

"Y yo que tenía que encargarme yo." Afirmo. "Pero veo que te las apañas bien sola."

"No soy una asesina." Afirma suavemente. "Es… no soy buena luchadora. Por eso necesito alguien que ataque mientras yo hago de cebo."

"Pues yo veo que has matado a ese." Le digo.

"Sé cómo clavar una daga." Afirma suavemente con su tono de voz, que aunque no es el ronroneo que usa con nuestras víctimas, es bastante… atractiva. "Pero no sé pelear bien."

"Yo prefiero estas." Le digo moviendo las manos divertido. "Ah… ya casi amanece. Me apetece una copa, creo que esta noche nos la hemos ganado." Afirmo para mirarla. "¿Me acompañas?"

"No creo que sea buena idea." Me dice.

"Oh, vamos, los daimon son nocturnos, y hemos hecho la caza de la semana." Le intento convencer. "Venga, esta corre de mi cuenta."

La veo dudar, pero finalmente asiente sonriendo.

"Pero antes… veo otro." Me dice suavemente señalando con la mirada fija a un tipo rubio que se acerca con una mujer con él.

"El último." Le digo para que asienta.

Como lleva haciendo toda la noche, hace de cebo, acaba consiguiendo que el tipo la una a su cacería y en cuanto consigue arrastrarlo a un sitio apartado de la mirada pero ámplio como para poder pelear con comodidad, yo entro en escena y ella aparta a la humana llevándosela con ella corriendo para desaparecer.

Un poco de pelea, y este es fuerte, me gusta que mis adversarios sean fuertes y me den pelea, porque luego la sensación de satisfación es mayor.

Cuando acabo con el tipo, voy a la entrada del callejón y veo a la cazadora rubia apoyada en la pared de forma femenina, como todo en ella.

"Se acabó." Le digo cogiéndole de la mano divertido. "Ese era el último, ahora vayamos a tomarnos esa copa. Quien sabe trabajar tiene que saber divertirse también."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Talon)

"Eh, Wren, ponos un par de copas fuertes." Dice uno de los cuatrillizos entrando por la puerta de buen humor. "Hoy nos la hemos ganado. ¿Lo mismo para ti, pequeña?"

"Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha ligado hoy." Me dice Sunshine mientras una voz más suave y cargada de algo que haría fundirse a un iceberg contesta que prefiere algo medio.

"Eh, Cherif." Le dice Aimée divertida junto a Sunshine. "Pensábamos que estábais cazando con Aqueron."

Mujeres, siempre cotilleando y a pesar de haber pasado horas juntas, parecen nunca tener suficiente de las otras.

"Y hé estado trabajando." Afirma él. "Mira, uno hasta me ha alcanzado con una navaja."

"No es ningún ligue." Afirmo en voz baja para las chicas antes de girarme y ver demasiado cerca en la barra a la mujer rubia que fuimos a visitar con Ash, solo que ahora parece diferente, vestida con ropas más propias de un cazador oscuro pero que en ella parecen algo… fuera de contexto. "Qué hay, Mage."

"Es Margy, Margeritte." Me corrige ella. "Pero no importa, solo nos hemos visto una vez."

Creo que no solo su voz era atractiva, ella misma parecía dulce como la miel, y eso era atractivo sin duda.

"¿Os conocéis?" Me pregunta Sunshine.

"Ash nos llevó a Kyrian y a mí a conocerla." Le digo. "Es nueva en la ciudad y quería que conociera a alguien más aparte de a él que es el jefe."

"¿Y tú bestia parda qué haces con ella?" Le pregunta Aimée mientras Wren pone delante de Cherif una copa con un combinado cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero he probado antes y sé que es algo tan fuerte como beberte fuego líquido y ante ella algo que parece más suave.

"Hemos trabajado juntos esta noche." Afirma él.

"Pero pensaba que los cazadores oscuros ibais solos." Dice Sunshine mirándome.

"En realidad mi forma de trabajar es más… difícil." Afirma la rubita suavemente con ese tono de voz que parece miel líquida. "No soy una guerrera."

"Pero es buena con la daga." Afirma Cherif sonriendo. "¡Zas! Una sola cuchillada y el tipo tiene una daga directa al corazón."

Eso sí que no me cuesta demasiado creerlo, puede ser, es más que posible que sea. Pero me cuesta creer que no sea buena luchadora.

"Creía que para ser cazadora tenías que ser buena luchadora." Le digo.

"No lo soy." Afirma suavemente. "Pero soy el mejor cebo. Daimon, humanos o cazadores, todos sois iguales. Es fácil conseguir lo que quiero."

"¿De qué vas?" Le dice Aimée confusa.

"Eh, Mady." Le dice Ash apareciendo convenientemente como siempre en un rincón del bar. "Así que estabas aquí. ¿Mal momento?"

"Justo a tiempo." Afirma ella suavemente.

"Ash, cómo es posible que haya una cazadora de sombras que no sepa pelear." Le dice Mama Lo.

"Mady no necesita saber pelear." Afirma. "Es buena asesina a corta distancia, y es la mejor espía que puedas encontrar."

"¿Eh?"

"Digamos que los cazadores son ofensivos y ella no tanto." Dice Ash.

"Un cazador, localiza a la presa y la acaba." Dice ella suavemente. "Y yo lo localizo, lo ofusco y me gano su confianza hasta conseguir la información que busco, me acerco aún más… hasta que estoy suficientemente cerca como para matarlo y que parezca azar."

"Es una brillante asesina-barra-espía." Sentencia Ash tomandose la copa de ella y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vaya, eso es fuerte, muñeca."

"Cherif dijo que era lo que hacíais para acabar una noche de éxito." Dice ella.

"¿Absenta?" Pregunta él levantando una ceja. "Por favor, deja de ser tan complaciente o acabarás por ganarte enemistades por enfrentar a hombres por ti, otra vez."

"Lo siento, no era mi intención." Afirma ella agachando la cabeza.

"¿Has pensado cómo vas a volver a casa?" Le pregunta Ash.

"Sebastien."

"Aún así, podría acompañarte y hablamos de ese sitio que has descubierto." Le dice él para que ella asienta. "Talon, si a Sunshine no le importa me gustaría que reunieras a Kyrian y a Valerio para esta tarde, en su casa."

"Claro." Afirmo mirando a Sunshine que suspira.

"Está bien… desde que sacaste al resto de la ciudad te veo menos." Me dice.

"Aunque ya no seamos seres nocturnos seguimos siendo amigos del gran Aqueron." Le digo sonriendole y besándola. "Está bien T-Rex, ire y avisaré a Kyrian, esperemos que Mandy sea igual de comprensiva."


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

(Voz de Kyrian)

Ding dong… ding dong… ding dong…

"¿Seguro que está en casa?" Le pregunto a Talon mientras llamamos por segunda vez sin haber podido escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta.

"Claro, Ash le dijo que viniéramos esta tarde." Afirma él.

"Está claro que hay una falta total de puntualidad." Afirma Valerio.

"Shhhh…" Digo oyendo algo para que Talon llame una vez más antes de pararle Valerio.

"¿Hay alguien…?" Me pregunta.

"Eso creo." Afirmo. "¡Oigan, disculpen!" Llamo alzando la voz. "¡Disculpen buscábamos a la señora de la casa!"

Entonces se abre la puerta una rendija y antes de que pueda ver nada, se vuelve a cerrar.

"Que falta de modales…" Afirma Valerio mientras oímos ruidos suaves al otro lado y entonces la puerta abrirse.

"Lo siento, estaba… Ash me dijo que no podía mostrarme…" Afirma para estirar un poco la camiseta larga que llevaba.

"¿Y tu escudero?" Le pregunto.

"Tenía el día libre." Me contesta suavemente moviendo la mano para indicarnos que pasemos mientras Valerio se queda parado. "¿Queréis algo? Puedo programar la cafetera y tengo bolsitas de infusión."

"Pero… tú… tú eres…" Balbucea Valerio para que ella sonría y le de unos toquecitos suaves en la cabeza metiéndole dentro y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

"No sé lo que pasa, pero un poco de café suena perfecto." Afirma Talon.

"Lo mismo digo." Afirmo. "¿Valerio?"

"Vino." Afirma.

"Tinto, ligeramente frío para potenciar el sabor." Dice ella sonriendo suavemente. "Aún lo recuerdo…"

"Sí." Asiente Valerio.

"Hum. Enseguida vengo." Afirma suavemente para caminar un poco frente a nosotros hacia una puerta. "Pasad al salón, estaréis más cómodos."

"Gracias." Le digo para que Talon y Valerio me sigan agradeciéndolo también.

"Vaya, esto parece una casa de placer." Dice Valerio mirando a las pieles que hay sobre el sofá y haciendo de alfombra frente al fuego.

"Oh, venga ya, romano." Le digo. "Es un poco raro, pero ¿una casa de placer?"

"Solo en las casa de placer hay pieles auténticas." Afirma Valerio sentándose en una de las butacas que no tienen pieles.

"Mi cabaña solía tener varias de estas." Le dice Talon. "Y nunca la consideré una casa de placer."

"Me parece que ella no es celta, celta." Le dice Valerio.

"Vale, ya, tengamos la fiesta en paz." Afirmo mientras la chica vuelve, esta vez vestida con más propiedad, con un vestido entre azul celeste y verde claro. "Perdón, a veces es difícil tratar temas juntos."

"Romanos y las tribus de las regiones que dominaron nunca se llevaron bien." Dice ella suavemente viniendo a sentarse en el sofá, casi sobre las mantas y cruzando las manos en su regazo. "El café estará listo en breve, lo justo para que las copas se enfríen."

"Agradecemos tu hospitalidad." Afirma Talon.

"Os ofrecería comida, pero… solo tengo chocolate, chocolate belga." Afirma suavemente mirándonos de uno a otro. "La cocinera tenía el día libre."

"¿Tienes fruta?" Pregunta Valerio.

Entonces ella mira algo tras nosotros dos y vemos que hay un frutero donde relucen unas uvas verdes que brillan maduras como si hubieran sido pulidas.

"¿Tienes chocolate y uvas pero no galletas?" Pregunta Talon divertido cogiendo unos pocos.

"Me gustan ambas, pero las galletas me saben a tierra." Afirma.

"¿Acaso lo has probado?" Le pregunta Valerio.

"Probé cosas peores con tu abuelo." Afirma ella suavemente mirándole con algo que refleja odio.

"Eras una mujer fácil." Afirma Valerio. "¿Sabe eso Aqueron?"

Entonces la miramos y da un golpe en el brazo del sofá, clavando las uñas de una forma que ninguna dama haría, sin embargo, su tono sigue siendo comedido cuando habla si bien refleja furia.

"¿Saben tus compañeros o tu esposa que tu abuelo era un sádico?" Le dice ella. "¿Qué al gran Valerio Magno le gustaba que sus putas gimieran de dolor en lugar de placer?"

"Valerio, creo que deberías disculparte." Afirmo notando cómo el odio de esa mujer crece en su interior mientras habla guardando las formas sin mirarnos siquiera.

"No tengo por qué." Dice él. "Ya no soy un cazador, ni tampoco tengo por qué rebajarme al nivel de una…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Dice una voz a nuestras espaldas. "Esas no son formas de tratar a una dama."

"¿Mi señor?" Dice la mujer reflejando confusión antes de agachar la cabeza.

"Oh, vamos, levanta la cabeza, niña." Le dice el hombre con gafas que acaba de llegar con el viento que se colaba por el pasillo. "Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos."

"Disculpe, pero debería identificarse." Le digo.

"No os preocupéis." Nos dice sonriendo levemente y volviendo a mirar a la chica con la mano en el bolsillo para sacar de él un baúl. "Solo vine a hacer una visita y a traer esto, no pensé que estarías acompañada, pequeña."

"Lo lamento, señor." Afirma ella aún con la cabeza agachada ligeramente. "Los caballeros vinieron a visitarme también. Al parecer son antiguos cazadores que recuperaron su alma. Aqueron les envió para que hablásemos de la técnica a seguir por las noches."

"Ya veo." Afirma el hombre. "Y supongo que también le permite a este… idiota hablarte así."

"No lo sé." Afirma ella. "Aunque no creo que le hiciese demasiada ilusión."

"Está bien." Afirma el hombre. "Volveré más tarde, cuando intuya que esta… reunión ha acabado."

"¿He recibido algo masticable?" Pregunta ella suavemente.

Con cuidado, el hombre busca en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar algo que parece una canica y que le hace sonreír antes de apuntar.

"Esta va de mi cuenta." Afirma pasándole una bola que ella atrapa al vuelo para metérsela en la boca y masticar un poco antes de cerrar los ojos con gusto.

"Gracias, Hermes." Dice ella casi gimiendo de gusto.

"Deberías dejar de herirte así, pequeña." Le dice él. "Que no podáis morir de enfermedad no quiere decir que sea menos malo para ti."

"Gracias." Le dice ella. "Mil gracias."

El hombre aún la mira un segundo con pena antes de desaparecer igual que apareció, con el aire moviéndose dentro y fuera de la estancia.

"¿Quién era?" Le pregunta Talon.

"Hermes, pero no debería estar aquí." Afirma Valerio. "¿Por qué el emisario de los dioses debería visitar a una de los nuestros?"

"Se me envían cosas." Afirma ella suavemente masticando la bola suavemente. "¿De qué teníamos que hablar?"

"¿No te dijo nada Ash?" Le pregunto adelantándome al resto.

"Ah, sí." Asiente. "Anoche descubrí algo, y esta noche voy a intentar volver para observar más. Aqueron cree que si tras unos días de observación la idea sigue igual deberíamos hacer algo."

"¿Y eso cómo nos atañe?" Pregunta Valerio. "Ahora somos casi civiles."

"Aqueron cree que cuantas más unidades cerca mejor saldrá la cacería." Afirma ella suavemente. "Los inmortales irán primero, luego katagarios y gente que sane rápidamente… y en la retaguardia ¿cómo dijiste, Val? Ah, sí, civiles."

"Me parece un insulto terrible." Afirma Talon ofendido.

"¿En qué te he ofendido, cazador?" Le dice ella mirándole confusa.

"¡¿Por qué tenemos que ponernos en la retaguardia?!" Dice fingiendo estar indignado. "¡Yo quiero ir a la acción!"

"Nadie desea bajas innecesarias." Nos dice ella suavemente. "Los cazadores serán mejor frente que civiles mortales."

"La dama tiene razón." Afirmo. "Ellos no pueden morir tan fácilmente, y nosotros aunque estemos entrenados ya podemos morir de heridas suficientemente graves."

"Eso es." Afirma ella suavemente.

"Por cierto." Le digo. "¿Cómo es que sabéis dónde hay un sitio así? Quiero decir, nosotros llevamos buscando algo así… tiempo."

"Anoche hice mi trabajo." Afirma ella suavemente. "Y unos de mis objetivos me llevaron allí."

"¿A una cazadora oscura?" Le pregunta Talon. "Vaya, sí que cogiste a gente fácil y tontos."

"No, es… mi tarea es actuar de cebo." Afirma ella. "Yo… espío y engaño a mis presas y mi compañero lo mata por mí. Anoche era un oso katagario."

Un cazador de sombras que en lugar de pelear se dedicaba a engañar a las presas.

"Eso va mucho con alguien como tú." Afirma Valerio.

"Oh, tío, cállate ya." Le dice Talon.

"No, es cierto." Afirma ella. "Pero el 'como tú' sobraba. Es cierto que hago lo que mejor sé hacer. Me es fácil engañar a los daimons, hacerles creer que soy la presa cuando realmente soy parte de los cazadores; en cambio pelear no se me da bien."

"¿Y cómo funciona lo que haces?" Le pregunta Talon.

Entonces ella carraspea y va contando con los dedos hasta llegar a mí donde para a la cuarta vuelta.

Se levanta con una fluidez bastante inusual y femenina y viene, solo que se tropieza y está a punto de caerse por lo que me levanto rápidamente y la sujeto.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto.

"Sí, lo siento es… soy un poco torpe." Afirma suavemente sonrosándose. "Anoche… bueno, me torcí un poco el tobillo y… ahora me duele un poco."

"Deberías sentarte." Le digo fijándome en que tiene los ojos más azules que el mismo cielo claro de verano; y sus rasgos son realmente femeninos y bien modelados. "Te… te ayudaré."

"Gracias, eres… eres muy amable." Afirma.

Es extraño, pero mientras la ayudo a llegar a donde parece tener unas copas y la botella de vino que se pone a servir, con tan mala suerte que se le cae un poco en la muñeca.

"Vaya… qué torpe…" Murmura suavemente para buscar un pañuelo y entonces lamer un par de gotas de una forma que hace que mi corazón se pare ante la belleza del gesto.

"Es… espera." Consigo decir. "Te prestaré mi pañuelo."

Es justo entonces cuando levanta la mano para cogerme el pañuelo y vuelve a tropezar para caer sobre mí que la sujeto.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto viéndola contra mi pecho.

Entonces levanta la mirada suavemente con la mano en mi pecho y me da un toquecito suave sobre el corazón que me lo para, metafóricamente.

"Bang." Afirma haciéndome notar que tiene una pequeña daga apenas más grande que un bolígrafo en la mano. "Estás muerto."

Entonces sacudo la cabeza con los ojos como platos.

"Dios, eres buena." Afirma Talon.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya caído?" Digo más bien para mí. "Hasta me había olvidado que no estaba solo, es…"

"Puedo ser convincente." Afirma suavemente frotándome la manchita de vino que me ha dejado al caer contra mi pecho. "Y es más sencillo con gente caballerosa como tú o que buscan presas."

"Pero yo… yo estoy casado, amo a Mandy con locura." Afirmo.

"Por eso no caéis fácilmente con mis dones innatos." Afirma asintiendo como si lo entendiese repentinamente. "Pero si me centro… si uso mis habilidades bien enfocadas hacia vosotros…"

"Ufff… eres terrible ¿lo sabías?" Le dice Talon con ironía. "Tengo que reconocer que hasta a mí me hubiera gustado ser él."

"No todo el poder está en dones poderosos de ataque o armas." Dice ella suavemente para tocarse con un dedo la frente. "A veces un don más sutil como el mío puede ser mucho peor que un arma."

"Helena de Troya." Afirma Valerio. "Debería haberme dado cuenta."

"¿Quién?" Pregunta Talon.

"Helena de Troya fue la mujer más hermosa de toda Grecia hace siglos." Le contesto mirando a aquella chica para imaginármela con ropas de esa época y el pelo en un elaborado peinado y dándome cuenta de a qué se refería Valerio. "Fue raptada por el príncipe Paris y por ella se desencadenó la guerra de Troya."

"Artemisa se ofendió al no ser elegida." Afirma ella suavemente. "Por aquel entonces yo ya era consciente del poder que podía ejercer sobre los hombres con mis dones, así que me mandó actuar de acuerdo a los designios de Afrodita y fingi no saber nada, solo para desencadenar una guerra que barriese a un orgulloso humano que había osado afrentarla en uno de los estúpidos juegos que tienen las diosas."

"¿Y obedeciste a Artemisa sabiendo que Afrodita te obligaría a otra cosa?" Le digo. "Nadie en su sano juicio jugaría con dioses, es…"

"Es un suicidio." Afirma Valerio.

"Conozco perfectamente la ira de los dioses, pero Afrodita… nunca me obligó realmente, fui yo la que actué como si lo hubiera hecho, como si me hubiera hechizado de alguna manera." Nos dice ella justo antes de que oigamos cómo suena el timbre de la casa de nuevo. "¿Esperábamos visita?"

"Ash dijo nosotros tres." Afirma Talon encogiéndose de hombros.

Es entonces cuando la vemos levantarse y moverse con la misma gracilidad que alguien que al caminar flotase sobre el suelo, fluidamente y con elegancia, una elegancia letal mientras nosotros nos manteníamos al acecho escondidos y la veíamos sujetar el puño de lo que parecía un paraguas de encaje mientras pulsaba con un dedo de la otra mano un botón de videoportero antes de suspirar y abrir la puerta una rendija.

"Disculpe, estaba buscando…" Dice una voz familiar.

De nuevo, ella cierra la puerta rápidamente y comienza a descorrer pestillos.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto cogiéndole la mano.

"Es alguien que conozco." Afirma suavemente mirándome. "De anoche."

Aguardo un poco y en cuanto veo al primero, me relajo un poco igual que Talon y Valerio.

"¿Estás sola, caperucita?" Le pregunta Cherif Peltier antes de vernos.

"No, estaba con…"

"Vaya, vaya… una reunión de cazadores." Afirma el siguiente hermano en la línea descendente. "¡Eh, chicos, aquí hay mucho cuero!"

"¿Organizando una fiesta sin llamar?" Le dice Remi divertido dándole un beso en la cara de una forma tan fuerte que temo que la chica vaya a ofenderse. "Pensaba que ya éramos amigos."

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Pregunta mirando de uno a uno a Alain, Zar, y los cuatrillizos Cherif, Dev, Remi y Quin.

"Equipo de caza." Afirma Cherif.

"Venimos a esperar para llevarte al santuario, Ash dijo que sería bueno que todos te conociéramos." Afirma Alain con los brazos cruzado en el pecho.

"Como te pareces tanto a uno de esos demonios debe temer que no te distingamos." Añade Zar.

"¿No sabéis ser un poco más suaves?" Les pregunta Dev.

Desde luego, si habíamos pensado que las cosas iban a ser diferentes no podíamos habernos imaginado todo aquel circo que se había liado allí en un momento.

"¿Te vas a cambiar o irás así?" Le pregunta Alain.

"Me cambiaré." Afirma suavemente. "Pero aún no es de noche. ¿Puedo ofreceros café?. ¿O tal vez alguna infusión?"

"Cerveza mejor." Afirman casi a coro.

"Iré a ver si hay." Nos dice ella.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Zar)

"Aquí tenéis." Nos dice la cazadora de la casa volviendo al salón con una botella de lo que parecía vino y unas latas cerveza con polvo encima. "Lo siento, es lo único que encontré."

"No importa, yo puedo tomar vino." Le digo.

"Venga, también yo." Afirma Alain.

"Supongo pues que a mí tampoco me importa." Contesta Dev.

"¿Ahora queréis todos vino?" Pregunta el antiguo cazador que apenas contaba con dos o tres amigos entre ellos, supongo que gente tan estirada como él.

"Pues no, yo me quedo con una de estas." Afirma Cherif. "Por mucho polvo que tengan el vino es algo…"

"Bueno… pues ahora a pasar el tiempo hasta que se ponga el sol." Afirma Alain como si soltase el aire.

"Ya debe faltar solo… apenas una hora." Dice Talon.

"Será mejor que vaya a prepararme pues." Dice ella suavemente.

Es extraño, ya me había fijado antes en ella, en cómo andaba de una forma que parecía flotar, como si el ir vestida de negro no fuese con ella.

Entonces recuerdo algo que nos dijo el viejo Ash.

"Ah, por cierto, casi se nos olvida." Le digo haciéndola parar casi en la puerta para girarse hacia nosotros de nuevo. "Ash dijo que podías llevar algo que te pareciese más cómodo si querías y llevar los pantalones en un bolso."

"Ah, gracias." Afirma sonriendo de una forma que hace que se nos caiga la baba, incluso a gente como Dev que ya tiene pareja o a los ex-cazadores que están casados y tiene familia en alguno de los casos.

Y tampoco podemos evitar verla salir hasta que cierra la puerta tras ella.

"Wow, es realmente buena." Afirma Cherif.

"Dímelo a mí." Afirma el rubio de pelo más largo. "Ha conseguido en un momento que me olvidase de todo, y si hubiera sido su presa hubiera conseguido apuñalarme en el corazón sin que lo hubiera visto venir siquiera, y eso que estaba avisado de que era una demostración de cómo mataba ella."

"Es más lento." Afirma Cherif. "Pero anoche consiguió que tres daimon se mataran uno a otros dos y luego yo al vencedor de la pelea. Fue… divertido."

"Fue escalofriante." Afirma Dev. "En serio, ver a tres tipos matarse los unos a los otros por una mujer…"

"Escalofriante o no es buena." Afirmo para cortar esa discusión. "Si lo que quería era matar daimons es evidente que lo consigue, aunque no sea atacando de frente."

"En eso dice que es mala." Afirma el moreno de los tres. "Pero ningún cazador oscuro es malo peleando, si no sabes pelear mueres, y no sirve para cazar daimons."

"Bueno, es evidente que ella sí sirve, aunque no sepa pelear." Afirma Alain. "¿Os ha dicho lo que encontró anoche por casualidad?"

"Sí, cómo os enterasteis vosotros." Nos dice Talon.

"Ash recibió una señal de localización suya y nos avisó para que le acompañáramos porque se ve que su escudero le había dicho que solo usa eso en caso de emergencia." Le dice Alain dejando la copa en la mesa y cruzando los brazos en el pecho. "Así que cuando llegamos… nos encontramos con un local enteramente de daimons."

"O al menos parecía que todos los daimons del estado hubiesen ido allí." Afirma Cherif haciéndose el gracioso como siempre. "Pero esta noche iremos y acabaremos con todos."

"No creo que Ash apruebe eso." Afirma el rubio de pelo semi-largo. "Podría haber civiles dentro."

"O ser una madriguera." Añade Talon.

"No es una madriguera." Afirma una voz suave a nuestras espaldas para hacernos reparar que la dama acaba de regresar, vestida con una falda corta y holgada que le llega hasta medio muslo haciéndonos fijar que tiene unas piernas largas y bien toneadas y lo que parece una camisa lila con un cinturón bajo el pecho que parece estar acabando de abrocharse mientras habla. "Allí solo había daimons y sus presas."

"¿Solo?" Le dice el moreno. "Bien, entonces solo mataremos a un puñado de daimons y a sus presas." Afirma con ironía serio.

"Nadie va a matar a las presas." Afirma ella.

"¿Y cómo vas a sacarlas?" Pregunto.

"Creo que hay un momento en que las presas son separadas, podríamos aprovechar entonces para sacarlas y centrarnos en los daimons." Afirma. "Pero no sé qué pensará Ash de eso. Dijo que pensaría en ello."

Eso nos hace mirarnos, Aqueron no suele pensar tan poco tiempo sobre algo tan importante, así que tiene que haber algo más, algo para que quiera reunirnos a tantos katagarios como pueda y a los ex-cazadores.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

(Voz de Aqueron)

"¿Qué haces tan apartada?" Le pregunto a 'Mady' mientras la veo sentada femeninamente en la barra mientras Wren le rellena su copa de vino burdeos.

"Sabes que prefiero mantenerme en segunda línea." Me dice levantando la copa hasta rozar sus labios suavemente y tomar un trago corto y bajarla de nuevo.

Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar.

"Ya, entiendo." Afirmo cogiendo otra copa para pedir que me pongan lo mismo y tener así algo que comentar. "Te he visto muy calmada."

"Sabes que no me gusta hacer esto." Afirma suavemente. "Pero al menos esta vez no conozco a nadie ahí."

"Lamento lo de tu último marido." Le digo sabiendo que es por eso. "Pero se suponía que no podías permitirte sentir nada por tus presas."

"Y qué clase de vida es esa ¿eh?" Me dice molesta sin perder los papeles. "No es fácil estar sola, estaré acostumbrada, pero eso no significa que me guste." Afirma levantándose con la copa para irse por lo que la sujeto por la muñeca con suavidad para hacerla mirarme.

"No pretendía hacerte enfadar." Afirmo. "¿Nos tomamos una juntos?"

Ante eso no dice nada, símplemente se vuelve a sentar y deja su copa ante ella por lo que yo mismo se la relleno.

Sin embargo, no da tiempo a poder hablar nada.

"Aqueron, Vane dice que no sabe si será tan buena idea irrumpir todos mañana en lugar de hoy." Me dice Aimée.

"Tenemos que saber más." Afirmo.

Es raro, con esa chica rara vez las cosas son sencillas.

Es difícil hacer las cosas con su trabajo porque tiene las habilidades básicas de pelea, y porque debido al entrenamiento que había recibido cuando la conocí siendo ambos humanos, era la mejor espía y asesina encubierta que podía haber en nuestras filas, así que era preferible ponerle lo que podría llamarse un 'guardaspaldas', un compañero que se encargase de la pelea fuerte por ella.

"No queremos hacer víctimas innocentes." Les digo cerrando la discusión.

"Está bien, esperaremos." Me dice Vane. "Por cierto, ¿es cierto lo que he oído?. ¿Esa cazadora no sabe pelear?"

"No es que no sepa, es que no lo necesita." Afirmo. "Es mucho mejor espía y cebo que guerrera. Su trabajo es traernos los daimons." Añado mirándo alrededor para intentar encontrarla y viéndola rodeada de Peltiers solteros.

Y no puedo culparlos.

Aún sabiendo que es una cazadora, que podría acabar con ellos sin pestañear o que es peligrosa, su poder de atracción es tal que habría que estar ciego para no sentir su poder.

Incluso yo notaba su poder, a pesar de ser teóricamente inmune a ellos.

A pesar de no lucir el uniforme de cazadora, llevaba una falda negra a juego con las botas y conjuntadas con una camisa lila con un cinturón bajo el pecho negro.

Sobriedad de cazadora combinado con feminidad que requería su trabajo por sus habilidades.

"Eh, Parthenopaeos." Me llama Fang Kattalakis chascando los dedos delante de mi cara para hacerme mirarle y sonreír divertido. "Parece que la nueva es todo un bombón."

"Aparta tus ojos de ella, lobo." Le digo. "Ya tienes a Aimée, y si te acercas demasiado a ella, acabarás muerto."

"¿Era una amenaza?" Me dice con ironía.

"Pretendía ser una advertencia." Afirmo poniéndome de vuelta las gafas para caminar hacia donde no puedan verme.

No me extrañaba que tuviera tanto éxito, ya de humana había tenido bastante éxito. Era delicada y sus maneras femeninas y bien refinadas, todo en ella te impulsaba a sentir ese afán por tenerla, por protegerla y mimarla… por tenerla.

Sin duda Afrodita debía haberla mirado con buenos ojos. Porque su belleza es realmente sobrenatural.

Y entonces recuerdo algo que me dijo Artemisa y me pregunto si lo habrá pensado o solo será uno de sus caprichos. Una manera retorcida de hacer daño a la gente que le rodeamos.

Pero ya he pensado, y necesito a alguien que trabaje codo a codo con ella.

Es peligroso poner a cualquier katagario con ella porque podría suponer su fin y no puedo poner a otro cazador porque sus poderes se acabarán anulando si están cerca demasiado tiempo.

Así que acabo saliendo del bar a uno de los cuartos con jaulas para encerrar a gente que busque problemas y saco el móvil.

"Disculpad que os moleste a estas horas." Digo a la persona que me coge el teléfono. "Pero necesito que me prestéis un libro."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Madeleine)

Ya estaba comenzando a agobiarme con tanto Katagario oso a mi alrededor cuando llegó un hombre.

"Se siente chicos, nos llevamos a la dama." Afirma con una un deje de diversión en la voz.

"Fang, vale ya." Afirma otra voz más seca. "Perdonadle, Ash ha dicho que hoy viene con nosotros, es más discreto que vaya con un perro cerca y un hombre."

"¿Con vosotros, Kattalakis?" Les pregunta Cherif.

"No me importa." Afirmo notando la tensión en el aire de un macho intentando reclamar a una mujer. "Solo voy a espiar un poco, necesito las espaldas bien cubiertas."

Siempre me cuesta un poco convencer a un par de hombres de que no se peléen, sobre todo si es por mí, pero… bueno, al final siempre consigo salirme con la mía y me dejan ir con esos dos caballeros a cambio de que al acabar la noche, vaya a tomar una copa allí.

"Vaya, ahora entiendo a qué se refería Parthenopaeos cuando dijo que eras buena cazadora." Me dice el mayor de ambos, que parece más cabal.

"Si no tuviera a Aimée creo que podría caer en la trampa." Afirma el otro, Fang, supongo, sonriendo con un deje burlón. "No estás nada mal, solo un poco flaquita. ¿Ya comes bien?"

"Me alimento perfectamente." Afirmo. "¿Salimos?"

"Claro, después de ti." Me dicen.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Y con este ya van diez." Afirma Vane acabando con otro daimon.

"¡Esto es divertido!" Añade Fang acabando con otro más. "¡Es como pedir la cena a domicilio!"

"No cogeré más." Afirmo suavemente. "He conseguido disuadirlos por hoy, pero no creo que pueda seguir con esto mucho más."

"¿Estás cansada?" Me pregunta Vane mientras oigo lobos a lo lejos.

"Puedo aguantar." Asiento. "Pero son dos días seguidos que han saltado alarmas o incendios, comenzarán a sospechar."

"Necesitamos información." Me dice de nuevo.

"Cojamos a uno y saquémoselo a mordiscos." Afirma Fang.

"No es necesario, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos." Les digo sacando la pequeña cámara de fotos del escote. "Con esto podrán elaborar un mapa detallado, tengo horarios y modus operandi de la gente que suele venir y he conseguido robar unas páginas del registro de los últimos meses."

"¡Buffff…!" Dice Fang riéndose. "¡Eres una super-espía!"

"Eso ha tenido que ser peligroso." Me dice Vane mirándome serio la cara. "Ash dijo que no te arriesgaras tanto. Te necesitan viva."

"No me he puesto en peligro." Niego montándome en la moto que han cogido de una de las presas, los que me llevaron allí. "Y necesitamos esas informaciones. Mañana intentaré algo más, pero… tendremos que cambiar el plan."

"¿Y ahora?" Pregunta Fang.

"Ahora vamos a la zona urbana." Afirmo suavemente.

No me gusta demasiado tener que viajar en motos, prefiero conducir yo, pero es evidente que cuando voy acompañada, el hombre prefiere sentirse hombre, así que no digo nada y me agarro suavemente al hombre que llevo delante para que arranque y salgamos volando con un lobo corriendo cerca de nosotros.

Y cuando llegamos a la zona urbana y paramos la moto en una plaza para atarla con una cadena con la que antes estaba atada, nos separamos, yo camino sola y Fang como un perro y Vane como humano, me siguen a cierta distancia intentando aparentar normalidad.

Por el camino me voy cruzando con varias presas, y me siento ofendida cuando veo lo sencillo que lo ponen.

Me basta con una mirada, un poco de teatro para hacerme la inocente, la perdida o la desorietada, para mostrarme cándida y les tengo comiendo de mi mano pensando que me han engañado para sacarme de la multitud y atacarme, sin contar con que voy escoltada con un par de kattagarios que pelean como si fueran un ciento.

Y así voy pasando la noche hasta que el amanecer se acerca y decido dar por acabada la cacería de la noche.

"¿Ya está?" Me pregunta Fang. "¿No buscamos a más?"

"Sé cuándo poner fin a mis noches." Afirmo suavemente.

"No tienes buena cara." Me dice Vane rozándome las marcas que me han quedado de la pelea. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Asiento suavemente. "Para la noche no serán más que enrojecimientos. Volvamos al Santuario."

"¿No deberías volver a casa?" Me pregunta Vane. "Podemos escoltarte."

"Y os lo agradezco, pero una promesa es una promesa." Afirmo. "Prometí pasar por allí antes del amanecer, y debo volver a casa antes de que salga el sol o…"

"Ya, la clausula del sol." Afirma Vane.

"Todas las mujeres quieren broncearse y acabo de conocer a la primera que no." Dice Fang.

"Vale, ya, no tienes gracia." Le dice Vane.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"No sé cómo pero sabía que estarías aquí." Me dice Ash llegando por mi espalda.

"Hice una promesa." Le contesto suavemente levantando mi copa de vino Pinnot. "Suelo cumplirlas."

"Bueno, hoy también te llevo yo a casa, pero primero… necesito que me acompañes a un sitio."

"¿Trabajo?" Le pregunto confusa.

"No exactamente." Afirma sonriendo. "Ampliar tus horizontes. Tengo que presentarte a tu nueva psicólogo. En nuestro oficio es algo bastante apreciado. Y la política de empresa de esta área incluye la asistencia psicológica."

"No la necesito." Afirmo suavemente tomando el último sorbo antes de que Cherif me la vuelva a rellenar.

"No era una petición, era un comunicado." Me dice. "Aunque preferiría que vinieras voluntariamente."

Suspiro.

"¿Cuánto me costará?"

"Gratis." Afirma sonriendo. "Pero para las sesiones tendrás que ponerte de acuerdo con ella."

"No sabía que la jefa había comenzado a preocuparse por nosotros." Afirmo suavemente.

"Ha sido idea mía." Afirmo. "Yo lo pago cuando soy yo quien os pide que vayáis. Y en tu caso… me gustaría que te abrieses con ella. Ayuda mucho hablar ciertas cosas con otra persona que no vaya a juzgarte."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Grace Alexander)

"¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?" Le preguntamos a Aqueron mientras observamos a la chica que ha dejado entrar en mi consulta de casa, aislada de toda luz natural por unos paneles dobles templados que impiden la entrada de los rayos ultravioletas que puedan dañar a algunos de los pacientes que últimamente recibo en mi propia casa.

"No creo que se abra fácilmente." Me dice el gigante que hoy lleva el pelo negro mientras observamos a la mujer rubia sentada con una propiedad inusual en alguien con su trabajo en la silla en lugar de hacerlo en el diván que tengo para que los pacientes se recuesten en las consultas. "Pero no es complicado que te cuente parte de las cosas que me pregunto, aunque te costará que confíe en ti plenamente."

"No la atacará ¿no?" Le pregunta Julien. "Quiero decir… no parece una cazadora, pero lo es."

"No te preocupes." Nos dice Ash. "Es inofensiva, pero puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere. Sin embargo sus poderes son menos intensos con las mujeres, menos aún con alguien que ha encontrado ya su media naranja."

"O sea…" Le digo.

"Sus poderes contigo son realmente bajos." Afirma sonriendo. "Ah, por cierto, sé que no servirá de nada, pero convendría que no insinuaras en ningún momento nada de ser inferior a ti."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunta Julien para que le conteste en el idioma de su cuna y él abra los ojos antes de que Aqueron se gire hacia mí.

"Tiende a reaccionar mal ante eso, pero no temas, no te hará nada peligroso, si bien notarás su hostilidad y se cerrará en banda, con grandes posibilidades de que intente escapar."

"Estoy acostumbrada a hostilidades." Le digo viendo cómo la mujer parece observar de nuevo el reloj de la pared. "Será mejor que vaya, debe preguntarse por qué está sola tanto rato."

"Ten cuidado." Me pide mi marido antes de darme un beso.

Le sonrío antes de ir hacia la puerta de la sala contigua donde está aquella mujer que hoy será mi paciente.

"Buenos días." Le saludo. "Perdón por el retraso."

"Buenos días, no importa." Me dice suavemente.

Es curioso, todos los pacientes que he tenido, todos los que Aqueron me ha traído o han acudido a mí libremente solían impacientarse mientras esperaban y les observaba a través del falso espejo tras mi escritorio; sin embargo ella parecía tan calmada como si hubiese estado esperando segundos en lugar de minutos.

"Muy bien, pues empecemos." Le digo sonriéndole. "¿Te importa sentarte en el diván?" Le pregunto suavemente en vista de que no se ha movido.

"Preferiría estar aquí." Afirma aún con las manos en el regazo tras mirar el diván un momento para volver a mirarme a mí.

Hay algo en su mirada que me dice que algo no va bien.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunto.

"Nada." Afirma apartando la mirada. "Lo siento si la he ofendido."

Tono distante, evidentemente no confía en mí.

Sin embargo hay algo en mí que parece no reconfortarle.

"¿Es algo con mis ropas?" Le pregunto.

"Es… son rojas." Me dice. "Me extrañaban."

"Sí, el rojo es un color bonito." Afirmo sonriéndo y rozando la chaqueta roja que mi marido me regaló cuando nació nuestro último hijo. "Y muy alegre. ¿No crees?"

"No, señora." Me dice suavemente. "Para mí no es un color agradable. En cuanto al… divan, preferiría estar donde estoy ahora." Afirma suavemente.

Tono suave, diría que es tímida o tiene miedo, pero aún no estoy segura; si bien por la firmeza de sus palabras o la cadencia de su voz, diría que es fuerte internamente; más propio de su trabajo.

"Muy bien." Afirmo cogiendo la silla de mi escritorio. "Como es el primer día supongo que puedes estar sentada, pero prefiero que la gente que viene a mí se situe en él mientras yo me coloco donde estás tú."

"Prefiero la silla, gracias." Afirma suavemente tras un segundo de silencio.

Es fuerte, y decidida, sin embargo mantiene el tono dulce y calmado.

"Muy bien, creo que Aqueron te trajo aquí para que hablásemos." Le digo fingiendo consultar los papeles que harían su historial clínico antes de mirarla. "Pero no me dijo de qué."

"En ese sentido me temo que estemos igual." Me dice suavemente. "Ignoro por qué Aqueron quería que viniera, pero… él es mi superior, no se nos permite cuestionarle, si bien podemos quejarnos."

Eso me hace sonreír, y puedo atisvar un ligero tono de sonrisa en ella.

"Veo que Aqueron y tú os conocéis." Le digo.

"Hace tiempo que nos conocimos, si es lo que querías saber." Me dice suavemente con un ligero tono más calmado.

"¿Mucho?" Le pregunto.

"Aún éra humana." Afirma.

Eso sí que es nuevo, no conocía a nadie que hubiera conocido a ese hombre mientras aún eran humanos.

"¿Te refieres a…?" Le digo asombrada.

"No creo que le guste que hable de eso." Afirma ella. "Así que agradecería que no se me hicieran preguntas que no pueda contestar."

"Está bien." Afirmo. "Volvamos a que le conocías de hace tiempo. ¿Qué tal era vuestra relación?"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Me dice volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva.

Por fin puedo ver un pequeño atisvo del cazador en ella.

"Me gustaría saber algo más sobre ti." Le digo.

"Es algo complicado." Afirma ella suavemente. "Prefiero olvidar cosas de esa época."

"Bueno, y qué me dices de algo posterior." Le pregunto. "Algo de tu época como cazadora."

"No fue él quien me entrenó, si es lo que deseabas saber." Afirma ella suavemente. "Lo reencontré hace siglos, pero no demasiados. Y ahora… nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse."

Por un momento vi algo más, había algo más de lo que parecía querer mostrar en su voz, en sus gestos. Algo concerniente a Aqueron.

"Muy bien." Afirmo. "¿Y qué hay de tu camino como cazadora?"

"Largo… triste y solitario." Afirma suavemente. "No eres una cazadora oscura, de eso no hay duda. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso de mí?. ¿Cómo sabes de nuestra leyenda?"

"Mi marido, Julien, es hijo de dioses." Le digo.

"¿Julien?" Me dice confusa. "¿El general macedonio?"

"¿Le conoces?" Le pregunto sorprendida de que sea así para que asienta.

"No en persona, pero oí su leyenda." Afirma suavemente. "Fue un gran guerrero, dicen que los romanos lo mataron, pero… también oí que fue un dios quien le castigó."

"Fue un dios." Asiento sorprendida y contenta por tener alguien más con quien poder hablar todo eso. "Mataron a su familia y él descargó su ira contra ese dios, así que fue condenado a una vida de servidumbre de aquellas personas que lo invocasen."

"Pobre." Dice mostrandose conmovida en su mirada y voz. "Me conpadezco de su dolor. Sé lo que tuvo que pasar."

"¿Eso que detecto es compasión?" Le pregunto.

"Todo el que sepa lo que es su castigo la demostraría." Afirma suavemente. "Mi disculpas si la ofendí."

"No, no, es solo que…" Digo. "Me sorprende. ¿Sabes lo que tuvo que pasar?"

"Mi pasado es muy extenso." Me dice recomponiéndo su gesto y su postura. "He visto cosas que nadie debería ver, he tenido que hacer cosas que nadie debería hacer y he pasado por situaciones que sin duda nadie, ni mortal ni inmortal debería tener que pasar."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Madeleine)

No podía entender las motivaciones de aquela mujer con el pelo tan ensortijado y oscuro que parecía una muñeca de porcelana como las que solía regalarme aquel fabricante de la revolución rusa y que le daba un aspecto de inocencia y pureza infantiles.

Sin embargo, llevaba ropas y calzados rojos, como una puta de mi época humana; y por mucho que pasasen los siglos, el rojo seguía siendo el color de la provocación, el deseo y el sexo; por eso me extrañaba que una mujer, que en teoría debía ser decente, vistiera con eso.

Me había preguntado de cosas que me parecieron al azar. Sobre mi relación con Aqueron en el pasado y ahora, al enterarme que era la esposa del antiguo y aclamado general macedonio que había sido presa de otro de los jueguecitos enfermizos de venganza de los dioses.

Al oír la confirmación de mis sospechas, esa mujer me había dado más razones para odiar a los dioses, pero no lo demostré. Me mantuve fiel a mi papel, ocultando lo que me inspiraban la mayoría de los dioses.

Artemisa o su hermano Apolo me era extraferente, el panteón entero estaba podrido; todos eran iguales: unos pretenciosos caprichosos que no paraban de castigar y azotar a los humanos, sus hijos, solo por diversión.

Pero esa mujer parecía demasiado pura para que la metiese en mis problemas.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó el tiempo, la vi sonreírme, como si en lugar de ayudarme ella a mí, fuese yo la que le ayudara a ella.

Eso me hacía sentir nerviosa, sucia ante la pureza que ella emanaba.

Y me fijé en sus libros.

La habitación entera estaba llena de ellos. Grandes, pequeños, historias conocidas y desconocidas. Tradados y novelas.

"Vaya, veo que mis libros atraen tu atención." Me dice sonriendo. "¿Te gusta leer?"

"Sí." Asiento. "Aunque pasé mucho tiempo siendo analfabeta."

"¿De verdad?" Me dice.

"Sí, en mi anterior trabajo, mi trabajo humano, no necesitaba saber leer ni escribir."

"Ah, pero has dicho que te gustaba leer." Me dice confusa.

"Cuando tienes la eternidad por delante, aprender cosas es lo único que llena los días en que te odias tanto a ti misma que desearías arrancarte la piel a tiras y el cabello uno a uno para solucionar tus problemas." Le digo mirando los lomos de los libros hasta reconocer uno, el de poemas de la poetisa Safo de Lesbos en la mesilla junto a la que estoy sentada que no puedo evitar acariciar recordando a la mujer que disfrutaba de mi compañía y a veces me ayudaba a asear.

"¿Te gusta la poesía?" Me dice.

"Me trae recuerdos." Afirmo devolviendo mi mano al regazo y dándome cuenta que se ha levantado y pasea entre las estanterías hasta encontrar una caja que abre con cuidado demorándose unos segundos antes de girarse con una sonrisa.

"Este ejemplar es especial." Me dice suavemente. "Es muy antiguo y es único. Me gustaría que lo conservaras tú, échale un ojo."

"Si es tan especial me temo que debo negarme a tenerlo." Afirmo suavemente mientras noto que hay algo extraño en ese ejemplar que descansa en la mesa ante mí; sobre todo cuando el aire que entra de un aire acondicionado mueve las páginas y producen como un susurro del interior.

"Insito." Afirma. "Estoy segura de que cambiará tus perspectivas de muchas cosas, y te será de gran ayuda. Tan solo… dame unos segundos para despedirme de él."

"¿Puedo salir ya?" Le digo sorprendida al ser consciente de que llevo ya casi tres horas dentro de aquella sala.

"Claro, esperame en el salón." Me dice. "Está siguiendo recto al salir de aquí, tercera puerta a la derecha. Las ventanas están cerradas."

Asiento suavemente para incorporarme y salir.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

(Voz de Aqueron)

"Muy bien." Me dice Grace volviendo tras haber oído como Mady salía e iba a otro sitio no muy lejos. "Ya tiene lo que nos pediste. ¿Crees que es buena idea?"

"Príapo no ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar apenas." Me dice Julien. "A pasado poco más que una década. ¿Crees que es sabio?"

"Creo que es lo que debe hacerse." Afirmo.

"No estoy segura que Príapo vaya a respetar las normas del contrato." Afirma Grace preocupada. "Será la primera vez que se le deje salir."

"Está obligado a cumplirlo, si no, cada día se encontrará peor, hasta que cumpla su cometido." Afirma Julien mostrando el dolor de su pasado en el rostro antes de que su mujer le toque el brazo y levante su cara para mirarme. "Aqueron, Príapo no tiene consideración alguna con las mujeres, no considera que su castigo sea justo. ¿Qué crees que pasará si lo libera una mujer tan… pequeña como esa?"

"Esa mujer tiene mucha fuerza oculta." La defiendo yo. "Por ella se libraron guerras, por ella cayeron imperios y se condenaron almas. La nada y el hades están llenos de almas que se condenaron por ella. Creo que sabrá dominarlo a la perfección."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Me dice Grace. "La he observado, no parece tan fuerte aunque no dudo que oculta algo bajo esa superficie de mujer dócil y suave." Añade medio susurrando antes de recuperar la fuerza de su voz. "No creo que tenga fuerza para manejar a un dios como él."

"Un dios privado de sus poderes." Matizo. "Y sé que le servirá a tu hermanastro como castigo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Me dice Julien.

"Hace muchísimo que la conozco." Afirmo sonriendo divertido. "Conozco su pasado bien, es un pasado lleno de dolor, y créeme, si hay algo que no soporta es a un hombre orgulloso. Y los dioses siempre son orgullosos."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

Estoy tranquilamente sentada en un sofá cuando oigo ruido a mi derecha y miro con precaución para ver una niña de apenas 4 años mirándome desde una puerta.

"Hola." Le digo suavemente.

"Hola." Me dice.

"¿Vives aquí?" Le pregunto para que asienta. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Selene." Afirma.

"Selene… qué bonito." Afirmo suavemente. "Como la luna."

Entonces me sonríe y asiente de nuevo antes de venir más cerca y parar.

"¿Y tú?" Me dice.

"Yo soy Madeleine." Le digo.

"¿Eres amiga de mamá?"

"¡Selene!" Dice otra niña un poco más mayor. "¡No vale esconderse aquí!"

"¿Jugáis al escondite?" Les digo para que la pequeña asienta y venga corriendo a meterse bajo la mesa con tapete junto a mi asiento mientras la otra niña me mira. "Hola, soy Madeleine."

"Penélope no puede esconderse aquí." Me dice Selene desde debajo de la mesa donde se ha escondido.

"¡Eres una tramposa, Selene!" Le dice la otra.

"Yo creo que aún hay sitios donde esconderse." Afirmo intentando calmar a ambas. "Mira, ahí, tras esas cortinas aún hay un sitio para esconderse." Afirmo para que la niña mayor corra a esconderse tras las cortinas.

"¿Puedo preguntar de quién os escondéis?" Les pregunto suavemente tras un momento breve de silencio.

"Del malvado Rex." Afirma la pequeña.

"Shhhhh… si nos oye nos cogerá…" Le dice la otra mientras oigo revuelo al otro lado de la puerta. "¡Que viene!"

Es curioso, porque enseguida el revuelo se calma y vuelve a haber silencio.

"¿Eres amiga de mamá?" Me pregunta la mayor, Penélope.

"Supongo." Cedo mientras vuelve a armarse revuelo fuera y entra un niño a la carrera seguido de una niña.

"¡Dimitri, aquí no vale!" Le dice la niña parando cuando me ve. "Vamos, no podemos molestar a mamá."

"Seguro que se han metido aquí, Vanessa." Le dice el niño, Dimitri.

"A mí no me molestáis." Afirmo suavemente.

"¿Han venido aquí mis hermanas?" Me pregunta el niño.

"Hermanas… hermanas… no." Niego sonriendo. "Yo solo he visto pasar un par de ninfas, pero nada importante."

"¡Penélope, Selene!" Grita la chica, Vanessa. "¡Mamá nos dijo que no podíamos jugar aquí, salid ahora mismo!"

"Jooo… no vale…" Se queja la mayor de las dos, Penélope.

"Perdón si os han molestado." Afirma Vanessa. "Mamá nos tiene prohibido jugar aquí."

"¿Qué años tienes, pequeña?" Le pregunto.

"Diez." Me dice.

"Entonces supongo que puedo hablarte como a una adulta que ya eres." Le digo sonriéndole. "Tus hermanas no me han molestado. Hacía tiempo que no veía niños corriendo en la sala donde estaba."

"Padre nos tiene prohibido correr en casa." Me dice el niño, que debe tener apenas 8 años pero ya está casi tan alto como su hermana mayor.

"Entonces será mejor no decírselo." Afirmo suavemente guiñándole un ojo. "Aunque… supongo que deberíais buscar algo más calmado que hacer."

"¡Un cuento!" Dice la pequeña Selene.

"Selene, ya te he leído uno antes." Le dice la mayor Vanessa.

"La dama." Dice la pequeña sonriendo.

"Selene, no podemos molestar a las visitas de mamá." Le dice el chico Dimitri.

"No es molestia." Afirmo sonriéndoles. "Pero no tengo libro."

"Papá tiene uno aquí." Afirma Penélope corriendo a coger un libro pequeño de una estantería para dármelo.

"_La Iliada_…" Leo viendo el título. "No sé si será un cuento para niños."

"Papá dice que él lo leía de pequeño." Afirma Dimitri.

"Está bien…" Cedo. "Vamos a ver…"

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Aqueron)

No podía creérmelo cuando abrimos la puerta del salón al que le había mandado Grace ir a Madeleine y la vimos sentada en un sofá, con 4 de los 6 hijos de la pareja de Julien y Grace Alexander.

Estaban totalmente quietos y prestando atención a todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella mujer rubia que tenía un libro sobre las piernas y que leía con una voz dulce y maternal mientras la más pequeña de las niñas se mantenía en sus piernas.

"Vaya, vaya…" Dijo Julien sonriendo. "Mira esto. La pequeña dama se ha ganado la atención de nuestros niños."

"Parece toda una madre." Afirma Grace sonriendo.

"Podría haberlo sido si encontrara un hombre adecuado." Les digo. "Pero se convirtió en cazadora."

"La gran peste para los vuestros." Asiente Julien. "Niños. ¿Qué tenemos dicho de las visitas de mamá?"

"Mis disculpas, general." Le dice Madeleine. "Fui yo quien les convenció para que esperaran aquí. La pequeña Selene quería que le leyeran un cuento mientras esperaban a sus padres para desayunar."

"Vamos, haremos tortitas para desayunar." Les dice Grace sonriéndoles. "Julien te prestará el libro, nos vemos de nuevo en unos días, me interesa mucho saber más de ti."

"Hum." Asiente Mady suavemente mientras las dos más pequeñas le dan un beso en las mejillas para que ella se los devuelva sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues aquí tengo el libro que te quiere prestar mi mujer." Le dice Julien.

"Mil gracias, general." Le dice ella haciendo una reverencia de gratitud de cabeza. "Le echaré un ojo y lo devolveré. Tal vez en unos días."

"Creo que ni Grace es tan rápida." Le dice él divertido.

"Con permiso, creo que nadie tiene más tiempo libre que uno de nosotros." Le dice ella suavemente para mirarme. "Yo casi no duermo."

"No me tires de la lengua, aún conservo el olfato." Le digo.

"¿Olfato?" Me dice Julien levantando una ceja.

"Ella ya sabe a qué me refiero." Le digo.

"¿Podremos irnos ya?" Me pregunta suavemente.

"¿Puedes salir de día?" Le pregunto con ironía.

"No, mas puedo si me oculto del sol." Afirma mirándome firmemente. "Normalmente me basta con mi sombrilla y capa con capucha. O un coche con cristales tintados."

"No creo que sea posible porque llamarías la atención." Afirmo divertido. "Pero conozco a alguien con un coche de cristales tintados."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Madeleine)

"¿Mareada?" Me pregunta Ash mientras me tumbo en el sofá del salón junto a la chimenea.

"No debería haber accedido." Afirmo notando que se me saldrá la comida por la boca como siga hablando.

"Vale, túmbate y descansa, esta noche tenemos una noche movida, tenemos que acabar con un nido daimon." Afirma. "Y yo voy a orquestar todo, será mejor que me ponga ya a llamar a invitados al baile, cenicienta. Descansa." Añade dándome un beso en la frente antes de salir y desaparecer.

"¿Todo bien, Mady?" Me pregunta Sebastien. "He visto a ese sombrío jefe tuyo saliendo por la puerta."

"Me ha traído a casa con transposición." Afirmo suavemente. "Hoy descansaré aquí… ¿puedes traerme el quemador, por favor?"

"No creo que sea sano que…" Me dice.

"Lo necesito." Afirmo suavemente. "Necesito mi Xecnobia."

"Está bien…" Me dice. "Iré a cogerlo, te lo traeré."

"Gracias." Afirmo.

Para él que no conoce esa combinación de plantas, solo convierto mi habitación en un ahumadero, quemo hojas y flores mezclados con cortezas de plantas desconocidas para él y dejo que el humo lo envuelva todo y me relaje. Pero para mí es mucho más.

Con cuidado comienzo a despojarme de todas esas ropas que me limitan y me dan una identidad cada noche hasta quedar vestida con el traje más perfecto que la naturaleza nos otorgó: la propia piel.

Nunca he soportado ver mi reflejo vestida solo con eso, porque en una época, ese fue mi traje de trabajo, aunque a veces estuviese decorado para el gusto de los clientes.

Cuando Sebastien vuelve, me trae el quemador y yo pongo la mezcla en él para prenderla y cerrarla antes de ver que me mira con preocupación.

"No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí." Me dice. "Esto no es un dormitorio."

"No importa." Le digo suavemente. "Gracias por traérmelo."

"¿Qué es?" Me pregunta. "¿Por qué quedarte aquí cuando tienes un dormitorio arriba?"

"No importa." Afirmo suavemente. "Yo… necesitaré ropa para luego. Vamos a cazar daimons a una madriguera."

"Rezaré por ti." Afirma suavemente antes de acercarse a donde estoy y echarme por encima una de las pieles del suelo en un abrazo y mirarme antes de salir dejándome sola.

Me gusta estar sola al final de una larga, larga noche… donde las cosas nunca cambian a pesar de los siglos y lo único que se espera de mí es que sea bonita y hábil usando mis armas de mujer para atraer presas y hechizarlas mientras las llevo al matadero.

Con cuidado me tumbo en el suelo tras destapar el quemador junto a mí e inhalar un par de veces antes de tumbarme en el suelo.

Pasan unos minutos antes de darme cuenta que el libro que traía Aqueron por mí descansa en el suelo también, a penas a un metro de mí, nada que no pueda alcanzar con estirar un brazo.

Leer no me disgusta, me gusta pasar hojas, me gusta el olor que desprende el papel y me gusta las historias que cuentan en sus páginas, un poco de lectura me hará dormir plácidamente al combinarse con la Xecnobia.

La tapa es extraña, pues es de piel pero a la vez es cálida y parece que tuviese pulso; sin embargo lo abro conscientre de que probablemente el cuero se haya calentado por estar tan cerca de la chimenea.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en mi vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos mis dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

No parecía ningún tipo de signo de ninguna de las múltiples lenguas que había visto nunca.

Aún más intrigada que antes, pasé unas cuantas páginas y descubré que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

Qué extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Entonces retrocedí hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observé con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, era una letra muy clara, una maldición.

"_Aquel cuyo nombre quedó escrito deberá servir a todos cuanto le saquen. Entregando su cuerpo y alma a su señora so pena de su propia vida y alma._"

Podía entender las palabras, sin embargo no el qué hacían allí.

Entonces decidí pasar la vista al dibujo.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante. Increíblemente fascinante y cautivador. Como un dios.

Sin duda debía ser el dibujo de algún artista con inspiración divina. Debían haber tardado siglos en hacerlo, el pobre modelo debía haber sufrido lo indecible manteniendo la postura, o tal vez el artista tenía gusto por los hombres y habían descansado juntos mientras se realizaba el dibujo.

O tal vez no; lo único cierto era que alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en casa.

Y de nuevo había algo escrito, esta vez en lenguaje normal, con letras usadas en muchos idiomas, como si el autor hubiera sido consciente de que el futuro usaría esa escritura.

"Príapo…" Leo. "Príapo…" Repito haciendo memoria.

Priapo había sido un dios, pero no podía recordar cual.

"Príapo…" Digo recordando por fin que alguien me había dicho que le había hecho alguna ofrenda.

No puedo recordar gran cosa, la Xecnobia ha hecho efecto y noto el aletargamiento, así que me rindo al sueño reparador junto al fuego, feliz de poder encontrar un poco de paz en el sueño reparador.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Eh, Madeleine o como te llames." Noto que me llaman para abrir los ojos ligeramente para ver a la mujer morena con una ligera marca abultada en una mejilla que desconozco quien es. "Vaya, por fin despiertas. Valerio me ha pedido que entre a despertarte porque Aqueron le pidió que viniéramos a buscarte."

"Creo que he dormido más de la cuenta." Afirmo suavemente antes de ver que mi manta ha caído y la chica me mira con atención y yo me levanto para mirar el sofá donde descansa un vestido seductor de parís que…

"Alguien ha tocado mi ropa." Murmuro suavemente.

"Cuando he entrado la puerta estaba abierta." Afirma la mujer levantando las manos mientras aparece algo con un flash sobre el vestido y al acercarme descubro que es una nota que leo para arrojarla al fuego y recogerlo de mala gana ante la mirada de la pobre mujer.

"Dos cosas, la primera, ahora veo por qué Val me dijo que entrara yo. ¿Es que no sabes lo que es un pijama?" Afirma.

"No suelo dormir con ropa." Niego suavemente. "¿Cuál es la otra?"

"Por qué no coges otro vestido si ese no te gusta." Me dice.

"Lo haría, odio este color, pero es una imposición de arriba." Afirmo. "Convertiría cualquier otra ropa que osara ponerme en este… madito y… repugnante color."

"¿No te gusta el color del amor?" Me dice.

"No para mí." Afirmo acabando de ponerme el vestido para coger el resto de accesorios como son el collar que en este caso es una gargantilla con tres lágrimas colgando de brillantitos y la pulsera que aún conservaba de cuando '_Cartier_' era un mero aprendiz de joyero francés al que todos llamaban simplemente Louis-François. Formado con diamantes auténticos tan grandes como canicas engarzados en una fina montura de oro blanco. Un regalo de uno de mis pocos hombres a los que había llegado a querer antes de que me demostraran que solo eran uno más.

"Vaya, eso sí es nuevo." Me dice. "Y esa pulsera… son los cristales más grandes que he visto nunca."

"En realidad son diamantes." Afirmo suavemente. "Un Cartier de cuando aún era un muchacho aprendiendo un oficio." Añado dejándola un poco sorprendida.

"Vaya, pues sí que tienes que tener amigos ricos." Me dice justo antes de que llamen a la puerta.

"Adelante." Afirmo suavemente.

"Perdón por irrumpir, pero mi hermano está esperando en la puerta y se preguntaba si tardarán mucho la dama y su acompañante." Dice una mujer que apenas debe llegar a los 20 años, pelo largo y rojo sangre recogido en rastas hasta casi su trasero y los ojos verdes pardo más brillantes que he visto nunca, claro que quizás fuese debido a los adornos luminiscentes en un verde flúor que parecían bombillas en su cuello y muñecas.

"Ah, vale." Dice la morena.

"Será solo un momento." Afirmo suavemente yendo a la cajita que traía el collar y levantando el cojín para sacar las horquillas y demás elementos de arreglo capilar para hacer un peinado que realzara el efecto del vestido y las joyas para potenciar mis dones naturales.

"Déjame adivinar." Me dice la morena. "Aristócrata antes de cazadora ¿no?"

"Nada más lejos de la verdad." Afirmo suavemente clavando otra horquilla en el peinado que sujeto de momento parcialmente con las manos. "Pero mis habilidades no son nada si no van acompañadas con una imagen acorde." Afirmo colocando la última horquilla y peinando el resto con las manos hasta dejarlo exactamente como quería y que la chica de rastas se me acerque para sacar un peine del bolsillo y peinármelo con cuidado para alejarse unos pasos y comprobar el efecto antes de volver a tocarme la parte que cae sobre mi ojo izquierdo y volver a admirarlo para asentir.

"Gracias." Le digo inclinando suavemente la cabeza.

"¿Cómo sabías hacer eso?" Le pregunta la morena.

"Una antepasada era talpina." Afirma haciéndome recordar los tiempos en que mi trabajo era complacer a algún compañero cazador hasta que Artemisa se cansó y me mandó enamorar a uno hasta que pidiera su alma por mí y luego dejarla caer, no sin antes haber arruinado ligeramente mis manos con la quemadura. Me dio pena la crueldad de la diosa para ese pobre compañero cuyo único crimen había sido alimentarse de sangre sin matar a nadie. "Así que las mujeres de mi familia siempre han insistido mucho en el cuidado de las apariencias y el look femenino. Eso y que mi tía tiene una peluquería en el barrio alto y me ha tocado ayudarla muchas veces antes de ser elegida para trabajos de este tipo."

"¿Eres peluquera?" Le pregunta la morena mientras yo recojo algunas armas del cofre donde las guardo para ir cargándome.

"No, soy escudera, como mi hermano." Afirma. "Al que por cierto estamos 'cabreando' porque está esperando fuera."

"Ya estoy." Afirmo suavemente escondiendo el último cuchillo en su funda en mi escote.

"¿Vas a llevar solo un cuchillo?" Me pregunta la morena.

"Llevo alguno más." Afirmo suavemente moviéndome el vestido para revelar el que llevaba en su funda bien pegado a la cara interna posterior de mi muslo. "Y…"

"Tabitha, me llamo Tabitha Deveraux." Me dice.

"Tabitha, yo solo me aseguro de sacar a los inocentes y que los enemigos estén ahí cuando todo salte." Afirmo suavemente para mirar a la otra chica.

"Shalma, Shalma Redwood." Afirma. "¿Nos vamos? Mi hermano tiene que estar fumando en pipa, y no precisamente con una de verdad. Lleva un poco esperando, y siempre se aburre esperando."

"No le hagamos esperar más." Afirmo suavemente. "Las damas tienen siempre unos minutos de cortesía."

"Eso decía mi abuela, pero cuando creces en un barrio donde te insultan por ser tan morena de piel… te aseguro que los modales se van muy a…"

"Las damas no dicen palabrotas." Afirmo suavemente.

"Y yo no soy una." Afirma con ironía mirando fuera para volver a meter la cabeza. "Por cierto, deberías cambiar de mayordomo, el que tienes es un borde estirado. Y por dios, pone un uniforme más tradicional en lugar de ese… Armani."

"¡No es un mayordomo!" Le dice Tabitha ofendida. "¡Es mi marido!"

"Pues lo siento por ti, parece que tenga un palo en el…"

"Estoy segura que los modales de Valerio no le permiten mostrarse tan abierto." Les digo intentando sembrar paz. "Pero tenemos que irnos, tenemos que llegar pronto para poder hacer todo como se planeó."


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

(Voz de Cherif)

"Eh, tranquila…" Le digo a la cazadora rubia que lleva el vestido lleno de sangre y medio destrozado. "Madeleine, tranquila. Ya está."

Está temblando como una loca y cubierta de sangre de daimons y sospecho que parte también suya.

Y entonces lleva alguien más, una chica que he visto por allí peleando como una leona, no sé de qué etnia es pero desde luego alguna de piel oscura con el pelo teñido de rojo caoba a juego con sus labios gruesos que contrastan con unos ojos verdes como el musgo.

"Mady, eh, ya está." Afirma cogiéndola ella y quitándome de en medio con un golpe de cadera. "Estoy aquí, soy yo, Shalma, tranquila, estoy aquí."

"Shalma…" Le dice ella suavemente calmándose un poco.

"Eh, has hecho un gran trabajo, para parecer tan blandita."

"Soy una cazadora." Afirma sonriendo mientras veo cómo se acerca Aqueron con el pelo oscuro. "¿Hemos ganado?"

"Por esta noche, sí." Le dice él asintiendo y sonriendo suavemente. "Así que, por qué no te vas a casa y dejas que esta joven te ayude a limpiarte un poco y te atiende un poco las heridas."

"Aún hay trabajo que hacer." Afirma ella suavemente incorporándose de nuevo para dejarnos ver que tiene el tobillo algo hinchado.

"No más cebo por esta noche." Le dice Aqueron mientras la otra chica escupe sangre a un lado.

"Claro, podremos apañárnoslas solos." Le digo mientras el resto va acercándose.

"Michael, tu hermana y tú llevárosla a casa." Le dice Aqueron. "Que Shalma la ayude un poco cuando lleguéis."

"Vale." Afirma el tipo cachas con el mismo peinado que la chica teñido de azul violín pero con la perilla roja como el pelo de la chica, haciendo evidente que eran gemelos salvo por los gustos cromáticos patentes en su pelo antes de ir hacia ella y cogerla en brazos para que ella se revuelva. "Eh, por muy señorita cazadora que seas no pienso dejarte bajar. Tienes el tobillo tan hinchado que parece una bota, y tengo experiencia cargado al culo gordo de Shalma."

"¡¿Qué tienes que decir de mi culo, capullo?!" Se queja la negrita.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Bueno, señorita." Me dice el gemelo de Shalma sonriendo desde el asiento del jeep que conduce. "Creo que me gustará ser escudero en la casa."

"¿Cómo debo llamarte, Redwood?" Le pregunto mientras su hermana vuelve a frotarme suavemente las heridas en mis hombros.

"Michael." Me dice. "Pero mi gente me llama Mich, así que supongo que tú también."

"Mich y Shalma." Afirmo suavemente grabando los nombres en mi cabeza.

"¿Y por qué nombre se le conoce a la señorita?" Me pregunta como bromeando.

"Madeleine." Afirmo. "Pero mis amigos me llaman Mady."

"Mady… no es mal nombre ¿eh, Shalma?" Dice el joven.

"No, no es mal nombre." Afirma la chica sonriendo. "Deberías haberla visto ahí dentro, es… realmente es la mejor. Hasta yo pensaba que pagaría lo que fuera, haría lo que fuera por tenerla. ¡Y soy mujer!" Afirma riéndose.

Eso hace que me ponga en guardia y me aparte ligeramente.

"Oh, vamos." Me dice. "Era broma, no me gustan las mujeres, ni siquiera las que son tan bonitas como tú."

"¿Y…?" Le digo suavemente señalándole con la mirada a su hermano en el asiento delantero.

"¿Mitch?" Me dice. "Es un puto engendro, no le gustan ni los hombres ni las mujeres. Solo se divierte con ellas."

"No te preocupes, nunca me divierto con las señoritas." Afirma él divertido bajando y abriéndonos la puerta para volver a cargarme en brazos. "Ala, hermanita, haz algo de provecho y ve abriendo las puertas. ¿Nos guías hasta el baño, Mady?"

"Está abajo, es grande como unas termas." Afirmo.

"Vale, te dejaré allí y mi hermana te ayudará a bañar." Me dice. "Y a quitarte toda esa sangre, esos rubios de bote sin duda saben cómo salpicar de sangre cuando mueren."

Eso me hace sonreír.

Los hombres y mujeres que hoy murieron no eran humanos, no se parecían en nada a Philippe, mi último marido. Los de esta noche eran símples bestias, asesinos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento que hubieran matado a las que habíamos salvado.

"Muy bien, ya estamos." Afirma Michael poniéndome de pie junto a la bañera del tamaño de toda unas termas. "Os dejo para que os bañéis."

"No te preocupes, yo la ayudaré a asearse y saldré a hacer la cena." Afirma Shalma. "Hoy cenamos aquí y Gabri se queda por fuera, ya sabes, controlando a los jardineros, al cartero… ¿tú recibes cartas? Bueno, controlando a la gente que pueda venir." Afirma sonriendo mientras se quita el vestido negro ajustado y ahora lleno de suciedad, y las botas hata quedarse con solo los adornos luminscentes encima dejándome ver varios tatuajes mientras se suelta el pelo.

Esa chica habla, habla demasiado, como si le gustase hablar.

"Espera." Me dice cuando acabo de desvestirme. "Te ayudaré a meterte en el agua."

"No importa, puedo sola." Afirmo.

"Eh, no te pongas chula, señorita cazadora." Me dice. "Supongo que siempre has estado sola, pero da la casualidad que yo soy la mayor de 3 chicas y 5 chicos. Así que sé lo que es ayudarnos entre nosotros."

"¿Y qué?" Le digo.

"Pues que sé exactamente cuándo alguien necesita ayuda." Me dice. "Y sé darla. Ya sabes, hoy por ti mañana por ti. Y ese tobillo no tiene buena pinta."

Suspiro al darme cuenta que tiene razón, así que le dejo cogerme el brazo y acompañarme hasta meternos en la bañera.

"¿Sabes?" Me dice. "Creo que tienes suerte."

"¿Suerte?" Le digo confundida.

"Sí… he visto a otro cazador oscuro casi desnudo." Me dice. "Callista, era espartana. Tenía todo el cuerpo surcado de cicatrices, en cambio tú… casi no tienes."

"Supongo que Callista pelearía." Le digo suavemente. "Pero yo… yo solo hago de cebo y… defiendo."

"¿Y no peleas?" Me pregunta mientras me ayuda a bañar quitándome la suciedad que tenía.

"Yo solo asesino." Niego suavemente. "Si estoy a menos de 2 metros de distancia soy capaz de apuñalar a cualquiera en el corazón, un pulmón o el intestino. Domino los venenos de forma que resulten indetectables si no se buscan al momento. Puedo matar a un daimon envenenándolo y retardar su muerte lo necesario para que cante como un pajarito la información que quería de él, o matarlo tan rápidamente que no le de tiempo ni a pensar cómo ha pasado."

"Vaya…" Me dice sonriendo. "Pues no lo pareces, letal digo."

"¿Y qué parezco?" Le pregunto.

"Una aristócrata." Afirma sonriendo tras pensar un momento. "Una de esas damas con porte y modales."

"No soy una aristócrata." Niego. "Nunca he tenido educación para serlo, hasta que me convertí en cazadora no supe leer ni escribir."

"Pues para mí que eras una dama." Afirma divertida. "Una de esas que siempre sabe cómo comportarse en sociedad. Que va a fiestas exclusivas y todo el mundo conoce."

"No era una dama." Afirmo suavemente notando cómo tiemblo.

"Nah… yo tampoco…" Afirma suavemente sentada junto a mí. "De pequeños siempre nos confundían a mi hermano y a mí. Y cuando se metían conmigo, en lugar de llorar como las otras niñas, me tiraba contra ellos y les zurraba a base de bien. Y así aprendían a respetarme. Y luego crecí… y comencé a prepararme para ser escudera de algún buen cazador… y bueno, ahora estoy aquí, con una cazadora en lugar de un cazador, feliz de no tener opción a que me conviertan en talpina." Afirma sonriendo.

"Pero… la vida del escudero es duro y…" Le digo. "¿Por qué querrías hacerte escudera?"

"Tengo una familia grande, soy la segunda junto a Michael de 8 hermanos, mis padres siempre se han deslomado para sacarnos adelante a todos, y Gabriel lleva años en esto, quiero ganar tanto dinero que mis padres no tengan que pasar tanto tiempo peleando."

Sabía lo que era sentir eso. Yo nunca había tenido familia, pero sabía lo que era querer dinero para pagar una vida.

"Aqueron no me dijo si sería para mucho, pero… ojalá me deje serte útil mientras estés aquí." Afirma sonriendo.

"¿Sabes cocinar?" Le pregunto.

"No, pero puedo aprender." Afirma. "Le pediré a María que me preste su cuaderno de recetas, estoy segura que si Mitch me ayuda podemos hacer algo bueno."

"¿Y sabes algo de moda?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Bueno… no lo sé." Niega. "Pero puedo leer rápido, cogeré todas las revistas de moda de la peluquería de mi tía y las estudiaré hasta saberlo."

"Está bien…" Murmuro. "Estoy cansada… y tengo hambre."

"Iré a cocinar algo." Afirma. "Seguro que Mitch puede hacer los mejores huevos rancheros que hayas provado nunca." Añade saliendo para secarse con una toalla, enroyársela en la cabeza escondiendo las trenzas rojas en ese turbante improvisado y poniéndose uno de los albornoces que había allí por encima antes de salir.

"Se ha dejado la puerta vuelta…" Afirmo suavemente cerrando los ojos para recostarme en la bañera.

Siempre me ha gustado bañarme, por eso hay una pila de albornoces bien doblados en una esquina, para poder bañarme tantas veces como quiera.

Algo que hasta ahora Sebastien siempre había cuidado al detalle, para él los colores fríos y para mí los cálidos. Siempre en dos cestos, a veces incluso nos bañábamos juntos, porque era divertido hablar con él y era como una mujer.

Entonces oigo un ruido en el agua frente a mí.

"Pensaba que estabas cocinando." Le digo a Shalma sonriendo sin abrir los ojos siquiera notando cómo el agua se mueve justo en su sitio. "Ya estaba deseando probar la cena que ibais a cocinar Mick y tú…" Añado mientras noto una mano en mi muslo y abro los ojos como platos para comprobar que quien estaba allí dentro no era esa mujer de ébano sino un hombre con el pelo ondulado y castaño y un cuerpo digno de un dios que me hace temblar al no reconocer a aquel hombre de piel dorada.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Príapo)

Todo había sido demasiado extraño, llevaba años dentro de ese libro y había oído cómo el juguete de mi prima Artemisa había pedido a mi hermanastro y su esposa mi liberación temporal, a manos de una mujer que supuestamente estaba a su cargo.

La mujer, Grace, me había pedido que me portase bien mientras que mi hermanastro me había dicho que como hubiese el menor problema podría acabar muerto, cosa que me había corroborado el juguete de mi prima.

Pero por otro lado, me había pedido que tuviera cuidado y paciencia con esa mujer porque había algo podrido en su pasado y por eso reaccionaría mal a según que cosas.

En el camino a donde había sido invocado me había enterado de algo más sobre esa mujer, aunque creo que había sido un trasporte astral a juzgar por el malestar en la chica cuando todo paró.

Y tras oírles discutir en un volumen que haría pensar que símplemente dialogaban, al poco había oído oír a la mujer con un tipo que parecía ser su cuidador para darle unas instrucciones que supongo que habían cumplido.

Y entonces… las palabras que más ansiaba escuchar: mi nombre, tres veces repetido.

Aunque había esperado otro… tono, no ese que parecía que pensaba como si no supiese quién era por mi nombre.

¿Acaso me iba a invocar alguien tan inculto como para no reconocer mi nombre?

No podía creérmelo, pero no me duró demasiado, porque en cuanto me alcanzó un rayo de luna, sus labios volvieron a pronunciar mi nombre y fue como si alguien me hiciese una descarga astral. En un momento y con mucho dolor estaba preso y al siguiente estaba allí, junto al fuego y con una figura envuelta en pieles de animales a mis pies.

Pero era…

"Por dios… parece un pájaro." Afirmo viéndola.

Sin embargo es rubia tan claro que parece hecho con rallos de sol, y su piel es tan pálida que parece de cristal templado. Pero es… demasiado flaca.

Sacudo la cabeza e intento acercarme, pero me tropiezo y acabo callendo sobre uno de los asientos de forma que me golpeo la cabeza y acabo encerrado en un sitio pequeño y oscuro.

Intento salir hasta que veo que entra alguien entrar, una mujer morena que no sé por qué parece un poco… mandona y sin modales. Despierta a la que me sacó de esa prisión en la página del libro y mientras las oigo y luego veo cómo la rubia se pone un vestido rojo que hace que mi erección me duela aún más cuando la veo vestida.

Sin embargo, mis sospechas se confirman cuando entra una esclava de pelo teñido como la sangre que le habla con servidumbre un tanto… laxa.

Esa sirvienta extraña es una escudera, y mi liberadora es una cazadora oscura.

Me paso demasiado tiempo planteándome por qué.

"Joder, soy un dios." Afirmo furioso. "Los mortales de aquí deberían estar escondiéndose de mí, no yo."

Salgo de esa sala pero por desgracia no parece haber nadie en la casa, así que acabo gritando.

"¡Madre!" Grito llamándola. "¡MADRE!"

"¿Y ahora qué, malcriado?" Me dice apareciendo detrás de mí.

"Exijo que me levantéis el castigo ahora mismo." Afirmo.

"Me sorprende verte fuera tan pronto." Me dice. "¡Por todos los dioses… qué descuidado estás!"

"¡Gracias!" Le digo. "Es inhumano estar en esas condiciones."

"Creo que… ah, ya está." Afirma sonriendo mientras noto cómo vuelvo a estar impoluto y mi barba ha desaparecido convirtiéndose en una línea de pelo del labio a la barbilla y ligeramente hacia el mentón. "Pero mira qué lindo estás ya."

"¡Mamá!" Le grito ofendido. "¡Quiero que me levantes la pena ahora mismo!"

"No pienso hacerlo." Afirma volviendo a ponerse seria. "Tienes que aprender la lección. Hiciste que tu hermano estuviera preso aquí durante siglos, y tú no has pasado apenas una década y poco más."

"¡Pero me ha dado a una cazadora de sombras!" Afirmo furioso. "¡No tienen alma!"

"Está bien, hablaré con tu hermano y tu tía, igual podemos hacer que vuelvas antes, pero solo por esta vez." Afirma levantando un dedo.

"¡No quiero que me devolváis al libro!" Rujo furioso. "¡Quiero que me quitéis la pena!"

"Cuidado." Afirma haciéndome volar contra la pared con la cara de total enfado. "Ser mi hijo no te garantiza que no pueda hacerte daño. Hablaré con tu hermano y tu tía y les pediré que te devuelvan al libro, pero puede llevarme un tiempo. Hasta entonces te aconsejo que te portes bien con la mujer que te ha liberado, sea cazadora o no, sigue siendo tu castigo satisfacerla plenamente. Eres su esclavo sexual y cuando vuelva la luna llena volverás a tu libro, a no ser que tu maldición se rompa, cosa que dudo que hayas descubierto tan pronto."

Quiero volver a decirle que me lo quiten, que me liberen de esa maldición, pero entonces madre desaparece en un rayo de luz dejándome solo de nuevo.

Entonces comienzo a buscar a alguien en la casa, pero por desgracia, no ha quedado nadie allí dentro, al menos no que pueda quejarme; puerta tras puerta voy descubriendo infinidad de cuartos, tantos que al final pierdo la cuenta dado que me pierdo un par de veces en largos corredores.

Y entonces, veo un coche llegando por el camino de llegada y veo cómo alguien entra dentro para darme cuenta que alguien más queda fuera, un hombre alto con pelo recogido en una coleta con rastas oscuras y una complexión que me parece evidente para un guerrero, uno bien entrenado.

Entonces intento ir a buscar a esa gente, pero acabo perdido de nuevo hasta que llego a un pasillo en el sótano donde veo una puerta semi-abierta por la que sale luz.

Así que abro un poco para ver al 'pajarillo rubio' metida dentro de la bañera con el pelo en un peinado cuidado y que parece cubrirle media cara, metida en la terma que descubrí en mi búsqueda de vida en la casa.

Está recostada de espadas a mí y tiene los ojos cerrados.

Entonces sonrío, tal vez antes de que me liberen podría obviar el hecho de que esa furcia no tenga alma y usarla un poco.

Así que considerando que ahora no soy el único que está desnudo, me acerco al borde de la terma y desciendo para sumergirme junto a ella.

"Pensaba que estabas cocinando." Me dice sonriendo sin abrir los ojos siquiera para mirarme mientras acabo de sumergirme a su lado. "Ya estaba deseando probar la cena que ibais a cocinar Mick y tú…" Afirma mientras le coloco una mano en su muslo para acariciarlo y hacerla que abra los ojos como platos para mirarme asustada.

"Buenas tardes." Le digo contestando a la sonrisa que me dedicó cuando pensaba que era una de sus 'perras'. "Así que tú eres la…" Le digo antes de notar cómo me tiran del pie bajo el agua y me deslizo a la par que ella se mueve a la velocidad del rayo para girarme sujetándome los brazos contra la espalda sentáda sobre ellos y con una mano mientras que con la otra me sujeta la barbilla con firmeza.

"¿Quién eres?" Me dice.

"Soy Príapo." Afirmo para que me sumerja la cabeza en el agua caliente de la terma unos segundos antes de sacármela tirando de la barbilla para hacerme daño en la espalda de nuevo.

"He preguntado quién eres." Me dice.

"¡Te lo he dicho, soy Príapo!" Le grito para que vuelva a repetir lo de meterme la cabeza bajo el agua con intención de ahogarme y volver a sacarmela cuando noto que me voy a ahogar. "¡Maldita zorra desquiciada!"

"Príapo es un dios, y tú no eres uno." Afirma. "¿Quién eres?"

"¡Soy Príapo, maldita zorra des…!" Le grito antes de que vuelva a sumergirme bajo el agua, solo que esta vez, estoy a punto de ahogarme de verdad antes de que me saque.

"¿Por dónde has entrado?" Me pregunta. "Y más te vale no mentir, porque esta vez te ahogaré de verdad."

"No tengo por qué…" Le digo antes de que vuelva a intentar bajarme. "¡El libro, salí del libro!" Consigo gritar antes de que me hunda, solo que esta vez es más brevemente.

"¿Qué libro?" Me dice.

"¡El que leíste junto al fuego!" Afirmo con miedo a que pueda ahogarme, algo que pensaba que no podía ser posible pero que, a las luces de los últimos acontecimientos era más que posible, y eso sí me daba miedo. "¡Dijiste mi nombre 3 veces!"

Entonces percibo un atisvo de duda y chasca la lengua, algo nada femenino a mi criterio.

"¡SHALMA!" La oigo gritar. "¡SHALMA!"

"¿Me crees ya?" Le pregunto.

"No." Niega para volver a sumergirme la cabeza, solo que esta vez, en lugar de sacarla ella, noto cómo me la quitan de encima y cuando consigo sacar la cabeza tosiendo agua, la veo bien inmovilizada en brazos de un hombre alto y con el pelo extralargo y negro que se oculta tras unas gafas de sol.

"La verdad es que cuando pedí que te prestaran el libro no pensé que lo primero que harías con él fuese intentar ahogarlo." Le dice el hombre.

"Es un mentiroso, dice que se llama Príapo y que…"

"Y que ha salido de un libro." Le dice el hombre. "Y es cierto. Es Príapo, y por lo que se era un dios pero hizo algo terrible y le castigaron a quedarse en un libro convertido en esclavo sexual de aquella persona que le sacara."

"¿Qué clase de trampa es esta?" Le dice la mujer soltándose para volver a meterse en el agua, esta vez lejos de mí. "¿Acaso no he hecho todo lo que se me ha pedido que hiciese?. ¿Por qué me castiga ahora Artie?"

"No es un castigo, y tampoco cosa de Artie." Le dice el moreno. "Fue cosa mía, un favor."

"¿Un favor?" Le dice ella suavemente. "¿Y qué es, una mujer o un amante de hombres? Porque entonces me gustaría que me explicaras qué es lo que tiene entre las piernas."

"Eh, puta." Le digo. "No habléis de mí como si no estuviera…" Le digo para volver a notar cómo me tiran del pie y mi cabeza vuelve a hundirse bajo el agua para notar que una mano me la mantiene ahí antes de que vuelva a desaparecer la presión.

"Te he dicho que nada de ahogar a la gente que te regalo." Le dice el moreno.

"No lo quiero, puedes volver a llevártelo." Afirma ella saliendo del agua y cogiendo una de las batas de baño que había bien dobladas en un rincón.

"Muy bien, entonces me llevaré al resto también." Le dice el moreno. "A los hermanos Redwood, a Tabitha…"

Esta vez no dice nada, símplemente se envuelve en el albornoz y sale con un gesto airado y la cabeza bien alta con porte regio sin decir palabra y con unos pasos que la hacen parecer caminar sin tocar el suelo siquiera.

"Por lo que veo has comenzado con mal pie." Me dice el hombre.

"¿Y quién eres tú para hablar así a un dios?" Le digo.

"Me llamo Aqueron Parthenopaeos, y no veo ningún dios, solo un esclavo sexual, que es lo que se supone que eres ahora." Me dice bajándose ligeramente las gafas para mirarme con un gesto de diversión en la cara mientras veo que tiene los ojos casi blancos. "Ah, por cierto, no tienes poderes, así que, si fuera tú, me andaría con un poco más de cuidado con lo que le dices." Me dice.

"Ella no tiene poderes para hacerme nada." Le digo. "Solo es una puta."

"Sí, pero una puta que se dedica a espiar y asesinar sutilmente gente." Me dice. "Y por lo que sé, si no hubiera aparecido hubiera acabado matándote al ahogarte en su propia bañera."

Aunque me doliera reconocerlo era así. Había estado a punto de morir ahogado, y lo había hecho esa chica, por muy enclenque que pareciera o suave o…

"Muy bien." Afirmo. "Me limitaré a quedarme apartado de ella este tiempo."

"Me temo que va a serte imposible." Afirma sonriendo divertido. "Tu condena es ocuparte de sus deseos sexuales, todos y cada uno de ellos. Y si no lo haces, por cada día que pase te sentirás peor, y al final, serás tú quien la necesite a ella."

"Eso es imposible." Afirmo.

"Bueno… tiempo al tiempo." Me dice divertido. "Me tengo que ir, solo vine a salvarte el cuello, a avisarle a ella de quien eras y a ti de que controlaras lo que dices y cómo te comportas con ella, por tu bien." Añade guiñándome un ojo.

"Espera, te oí pedirles a mi hermano y su esposa que me dejaran salir." Le digo. "¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que pensé que podrías ser útil a cambio de ver un mes de días normales." Me dice. "Los cazadores, todos y cada uno de ellos, son como hijos para mí, así que me interesa que estén bien. Y Mady es una 'hija' muy especial. Así que necesito que cumplas con tu parte y te mantengas cerca de ella. Y me voy, o conseguirá liarme, ya me entenderás." Afirma antes de desaparecer justo mientras la puerta se abre y vuelve la mujer rubia que se pone a buscarlo por todas partes.

"¡Ash!" Le llama.

"Si llamas al tipo raro, se ha ido." Afirmo para que me vuelva a dar la espalda.

"Cuando le contacte me va a oír." Afirma casi susurrando. "Hacerme esto… se ha pasado."

"Oye, quiero ropa." Le digo.

"No tengo." Afirma saliendo.

"Cómo no…" Me quejo para mí dado que ya debe estar lejos de la puerta siquiera.

Entonces miro la pila de abrigos raros como el que se había puesto ella y ya no se me antojan tan estúpidos, así que cojo uno y me lo pongo para atarme la cinta que lleva en la cintura y tapándome al menos mis partes púdicas.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

(Voz de Maddy)

"Así que… este es el intruso." Me dice Shalma mientras sirve la mesa donde ha puesto su plato y el mío y ahora está disponiendo la comida.

"No me llamo intruso." Afirma. "Trátame con más respeto, esclava."

"¿Esclava?" Dice ella molesta mientras yo le pongo la mano en el pecho y sacudo la cabeza suavemente indicándole que no vale la pena.

"Príapo, agradecería que trataras a Shalma con más respeto." Le digo suavemente. "La esclavitud se abolió hace tiempo. Shalma y sus hermanos son mis escuderos, y yo ordeno que se les trate bien."

"Por favor…" Dice mascullando y sentándose. "Eh, un plato para mí."

"Oh, ahora vas a ver…" Afirma Shalma para que de nuevo le vuelva a parar mirando a Príapo.

"¿Podrías traerle un plato a este hombre, por favor Shalma?" Le pido.

"¿En serio?" Me dice como si no se lo creyera.

"Sí, en serio." Afirmo suavemente. "Es una excusa para tener unas palabras con él."

"Está bien, iré a buscar algo." Afirma para salir mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones hacia él mientras sale de la sala, momento que aprovecho yo para mirar fijamente a Príapo.

"Voy a contarte dos cosas, Príapo." Le digo. "La primera, está claro que ni nosotros te gustamos a ti, ni tú a nosotros, y la verdad es que no parece que tú tengas interés en cambiar eso. No me cortes, odio que me corten cuando tengo algo importante que decir." Afirmo cuando veo que va a abrir la boca para decir algo y levantando el segundo dedo suavemente. "Pero como parece ser que tenemos que convivir un tiempo, vamos a hacer todos algo para intentar llevarnos mejor, así que vas a tener que seguir unas normas muy claras. La primera y más primordial es que Shalma y sus hermanos, que sí, da la casualidad que son de color, no son esclavos y mucho menos de tu propiedad, así que si quieres que hagan cualquier cosa porque sea cierto que eres un dios y no sabes hacerlo por ti mismo, vas a tener que pedirlo educadamente y prepararte por si no quieren o pueden ayudarte; segundo punto: yo soy una cazadora oscura, que como espero que sepas por ser un dios, mi trabajo es encargarme de eliminar cuantos más daimons mejor, así que pasaré las noches y algunas horas de día fuera si debo trabajar más en algún caso concreto, que creo que esta vez no será el caso, así que agradecería que si tienes que ducharte, lo hagas mientras yo no esté porque cuando llego me gusta relajarme en mi bañera, sola. Y tercero y último punto, aquí cada cual cuida de si mismo y yo requiero de ayuda para ciertas cosas, así que tú vas a tener que cuidar de ti mismo y sería conveniente que a no ser que sepas cocinar, cosa que sinceramente dudo, pidieras perdón a Shalma cuando entrara por esa puerta y le pidieras por favor si puedes participar de sus guisos en adelante."

"¿Y si no quiero?" Me dice desafiante.

"¿Sabes lo que es el arresto domiciliario?" Le digo para que me mire dejando bien claro que no lo sabe. "Porque si no te comportas, vas a descubrir en un momento lo que es."

Y es justo en ese momento, cuando Shalma vuelve con un plato y un cubierto que deja delante de él por lo que le miro para pedirle sin palabras que le diga algo.

"Oye, no quería llamarte esclava." Le dice.

"Ya, seguro." Dice ella.

"Shalma…" Le digo.

"¿Acaso tengo que darle la mano como si fuésemos niños chicos?" Me pregunta.

"No, pero agradecería que fueses un poco más amable." Le digo. "Príapo no sabe disculparse, así que eso debe ser lo más cercano a una disculpa que vas a conseguir, yo que tú la atesoraría."

"Como quieras." Me dice destapando la cazuela de donde sale una nube de humo. "Hoy me ha ayudado mi hermano."

"Perfecto, esperaremos que llegue y…"

"No importa." Me asegura. "Está haciendo algo en la armería, así que dijo que cenaría fuera."

"Está bien, como quiera." Afirmo. "Comencemos pues."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Dev)

"Vaya, no puedo creerme que hayas conseguido cargarte a 5 solo de un plumazo." Le digo a la rubia que acompaño esta noche.

"No he sido yo, has sido tú." Me dice ella suavemente frotándose el brazo donde ha recibido un impacto.

"No lo hubiera hecho si no los hubieses atraído así de fácil." Afirmo. "¿Duele mucho?"

"Un poco." Afirma dejando de frotárselo. "Se me pasará tras dormir un poco."

"Eres la primera cazadora que veo mostrar dolor tan abiertamente por algo que no sea un agujero donde puedan salirse las tripas o una descarga astral."

"Mi entrenamiento es un poco más blando." Afirma suavemente. "Maneras, seducción… y formas de matar sin que se sepa quién ha sido. El entrenamiento físico no fue lo más importante en mi aprendizaje."

Bueno, eso era evidente cuando veías que mostraba el dolor como cualquier persona normal en lugar de cómo solían los cazadores oscuros, pero por otro lado, conociéndola como íbamos conociéndola poco a poco, te dabas cuenta que había algo que no acababa de cuadrar en ella. Como si detrás de lo que veías hubiera algo más, algo que estaba bien cerrado bajo llave pero que le hacía ser como era; claro que siendo cazadora oscura como era, tampoco era de extrañar, todos los cazadores tenían sus secretos, todos escondían algo de su pasado.

"Bueno… pues yo llamaría a esto una buena noche." Afirmo viendo que pronto amanecerá y comprobándo que no estamos demasiado lejos del Santuario al contrario que de su casa y sonriéndo. "¿Qué te parece si acabamos la noche con una buena copa? Yo creo que nos la hemos ganado, y así puedes esperar a que vengan a buscarte."

"Tengo por norma no aceptar ofrecimientos de hombres que no sean gays o trabajo." Me dice.

"Oh, vamos, le darás una alegría a varios." Le digo divertido. "Y si es por mí le puedo pedir a Wren que te ponga algo y yo me voy a otro rincón."

Por un momento la veo dudar y entonces suspira y asiente.

"Está bien, una copa es justo lo que necesito." Afirma suavemente.

Realmente es rara; cualquier otra chica hubiera aceptado sin más la invitación, a decir verdad muy pocas se me habían resistido antes de mi Sam, pero esta chica era como un témpano de hielo, insistía en declinar amablemente todas las ofertas que recibía que no fueran por trabajo.

Y encambio, allí estaba, aceptando mi oferta por esta vez.

Cuando llegamos al Santuario, algunas personas están todavía allí, así que saludo a mucha gente que me mira al ver que mi acompañante no es mi pareja.

"Creo que voy a ir al baño primero." Me dice Maddy suavemente.

"Ah, claro, es por allí." Afirmo señalándole la puerta que da a los baños del local. "¿Qué vas a tomar?"

"Algo que tumbe a un elefante estaría bien." Afirma suavemente. "Cuando vuelva a casa tendré que aguantar las peleas de dos niños crecidos, uno de ellos que me han impuesto, así que necesito energía extra."

"Está bien…" Le digo un poco confuso. "Te cogeré algo fuerte. ¿Te parece Vodka?"

"Mejor algo más tirando a Absenta." Afirma suavemente antes de alejarse hacia los retretes.

"¿Absenta? Madre mía… creo que esta chica quiere salir a gatas de aquí…" Afirmo divertido sacudiendo la cabeza antes de caer en la cuenta de que, por lo que se cuenta de ella, no suele pedir alcohol tan fuerte, y que me lleva a preguntar qué le habrá pasado para que ahora sí quiera algo tan fuerte.

"Aimée, ponme un vaso de _Daniel_ y para mí lo de siempre." Afirmo.

"Sam estuvo antes por aquí." Me dice.

"¿Y ya no está?" Le pregunto.

"No, se ha ido a casa." Afirma. "¿Y desde cuando tú tomas Absenta?"

"No es para mí, he conseguido que Madeleine me aceptase una invitación." Afirmo. "Oh, y dame un poco de hielo de paso. Se ha llevado un buen golpe en el hombro y creo que le duele."

"Pero es una cazadora oscura." Me dice. "No sienten dolor con esos golpes."

"Se ve que ella sí." Afirmo.

"No sé si sentirá dolor, pero es evidente que es como un foco: atrae la atención de todo el público masculino." Me dice haciéndome girar para ver que vuelve del baño y todos los hombres la miran, la mayoría con deseo patente en su mirada. "Qué tal, Dev me contaba que ha sido una noche movida." Le dice cuando ella levanta la mano para saludar cerca de nosotros.

"Sí, ha sido… movida." Afirma mientras le tiendo el vaso de tubo.

"Bueno, pues yo voy a cumplir mi palabra y te voy a dejar sola." Le digo para que me sujete suavemente de la manga. "No importa, siempre y cuando me dejes pagar mi copa, que por cierto, es demasiado suave para lo que quería."

"¿Suave un _Daniel_?" Le dice Aimée para soltar una carcajada. "¡Madre mía, si lleva Absenta y licor de fresa!"

"¿Sabéis preparar un K.O.?" Le dice suavemente.

"Déjame ver el libro gordo de cócteles." Le dice. "Un K.O… un K.O… aquí está: absenta, vodka… vaya, esto es fuerte. Monster energy, coca cola y strong flameado. ¿Seguro que quieres eso?" Le pregunta Aimée levantando una ceja. "Suena a que va a saber peor que chupar el moho de una piedra."

"Ponnos un par de rondas." Le dice ella asintiendo suavemente. "Y ponte una si quieres, yo invito a esta."

"Está bien, vamos a ver." Afirma mi hermana cogiendo las botellas para mezclarlas magistralmente y agitarlas antes de poner el contenido en 3 vasos de chupito.

"¿No hay otro un poco más grande?" Pregunta Madeleine mientras se nos acerca algún curioso.

"Claro." Afirma mi hermana sacando el de 'tamaño oso' donde caven dos chupitos como los humanos. "¿Este te parece mejor?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias." Afirma ella vertiendo el contenido del suyo sin derramar una gota en el grande y esperando hasta que mi hermana se lo vuelve a llenar y me mira a mí.

"Si la dama puede con el grande yo no voy a ser menos." Afirmo intentando defender mi orgullo y acercándole el grande para que me lo llene también y luego ella se ponga el usual vaso de chupito lleno casi en su totalidad para dejar el resto a un lado. "¿A salud de quién?"

"Por los muertos, que una vez fueron humanos y se volvieron locos." Afirma Madeleine suavemente.

"Un poco extraño brindar por los daimons que cazas." Le digo. "¿Algo más alegre?"

"¿Qué tal porque salgamos de esta sin echar la primera papilla?" Dice Aimée.

"Un poco sucio." Afirma ella.

"¿Y porque mañana sea una noche mejor que esta?" Les digo.

"Oh, por dios, pero mira que sois…" Afirma Cheriff llegando para coger otro vaso y bebérselo de un golpe antes de abrir los ojos como platos y abrir la boca para boquear.

"Debería habérselo advertido." Afirma Madeleine suavemente. "Si no lo ha probado nunca…"

Con cuidado me acerco el vaso a la nariz y aspiro, tiene un olor bastante marcado a alcohol dado a que sus dos bases principales son alcoholes de graduación alta; entonces ella levanta su vaso ligeramente.

"Porque veamos el mañana." Afirma. "Y como dirían en Rusia, _Na zdorovje_."

"_Abranovich_." Le dice alguien desde la masa con un fuerte acento ruso mientras nos tomamos el chupito de un trago.

Entonces noto cómo si hubiera tragado lava. ¡Ese brebaje sin duda es fuerte!

"¡Ufff…!" Le digo soplando.

"¿Otra?" Me dice ella sonriendo.

"No serás tú quien me deje atrás." Afirmo bromeando.

"Yo voy a pasar." Afirma Aimée frotándose la lengua. "Esto es… Uffff… no sé cómo podéis aguantar esto."

"Bueno, pues… la mitad para ti y… la mitad para mí." Afirmo sirviéndole su chupito y luego el mío hasta acabar el brebaje. "¿Chin-chin?"

"_Santé!_" Afirma ella sonriendo y volviendo a levantar el chupito para bebérselo de un trago. "Mmmmmm… mano de santo. ¿Otro?"

"Espera, si puedes soportar eso, supongo que podemos probar con algo que nosotros llamamos 'Tomar el pelo', es tan fuerte que está prohibido servirlo a humanos."

"Qué bien que no sea una humana." Afirma ella sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues… marchando una de eso." Afirmo divertido. "¿Alguien más?"

Al momento, la masa va levantando manos y patas poco a poco y ella sonríe suavemente mientras algún animal le pone la cabeza en el regazo.

"Sabes que esos animales son kattagarios y arcadios ¿no?" Le digo divertido.

"Sí, pero no son demasiado problema mientras son animales." Afirma encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y mirándome. "Mis dones no afectan igual a animales ni arcadios o kattagarios. A los animales no les afecta y a los otros dos tipos… digamos que os afecta de forma totalmente diferente y mucho más suave."

"Así que por eso sueles trabajar con nosotros." Le digo entendiendo por fin por qué nosotros y no un escudero sin más.

Su respuesta es simple: asiente sin más y me mira mientras sirvo dos chupitos de nuestra bebida más fuerte.

"Bueno… vamos a probar esta bebida prohibida para humanos simples y llanos…" Me dice estirando la mano con suavidad hacia el vaso para cogerlo con finura.

"Cuidado, que pega fuerte." Afirmo.

"_Santé!_" Afirma brindando.

"_Santé!_" Contesto cogiendo mi chupito junto al resto de gente que va a tomar uno.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Aqueron)

"Vaya, vaya… así que estaba en el santuario." Afirmo mientras aparezco a las puertas de este al desar encontrar a Madeleine después de que su escudera me llamara preocupada porque había revisado con su hermano la ciudad entera de arriba abajo y aún no habían encontrado rastro de ella.

Paso al interior tras abrir las puertas y volver a cerrarlas con mi mera voluntad y cuando llego dentro, me encuentro con una escena realmente curiosa.

"¡Aqueron!" Exclama feliz Madeleine sentada a la barra con varios Peltier y algunos osos roncando en el suelo y taburetes junto a la barra mientras los mayores de los Peltier y Dev siguen en pie. "¡Mira, mira, estamos jugando a beber!" Afirma como si fuese una niña pequeña. "¡Ven a unirte, corre!"

"Madre mía, estás medio borracha." Afirmo. "¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado esto?"

"Esta chica sin duda es dura de pelar." Afirma Zar que parece también a punto de quedarse dormido por le alcohol.

"Ya te digo." Afirma Dev hipando. "Llevamos desde el alba aquí y la chica no se ha rendido aún."

"Creo que será mejor que me la lleve a su casa." Afirmo cogiéndola del brazo para levantarla con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

"Oh, no…" Se queja ella. "Aquí lo estamos pasando bien…"

"Vamos mujer." Le digo. "Esta gente tiene que dormir. Y tú tienes que volver a casa, bañarte y dormir un rato."

"Mejor llévatela antes de que le de un coma." Afirma Aimée medio bromeando. "¿Ves? Ya se ha dormido."

"Desde luego…" Digo viéndola en fase comatosa dormida. "¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado para que se haya puesto así?"

"Mi hermano que le invitó a una copa y se ve que la chica no sabe tomar cosas flojas." Me dice Aimée divertida. "Absenta con cosas. Si no acaba con el higado destrozado tendrá suerte."

"No es tan sencillo." Afirmo. "¿Cuánto debe?"

"¿Vas a pagar tú?" Me pregunta levantando una ceja. "No es costumbre tuya pagar lo que gasten tus cazadores."

"¿Acaso prefieres arriesgarte a no cobrar?" Le pregunto levantando una ceja.

"No te preocupes, con lo que me ha dado tiene crédito para hoy y otra como esta." Me dice divertida. "Pero dile que la próxima vez avise antes para comprar más botellas, ha estado a punto de dejarnos sin reservas para los nuestros."

"Vaya, ya veo." Afirmo sonriendo un poco sorprendido de su aguante. "Está bien, os dejo descansar." Añado para salir a la calle y desaparecer para aparecer en la casa de esa chica rubia, concretamente en las termas donde la miro. "Qué voy a hacer contigo…" Murmuro mirándola acurrucarse contra mí como si fuese un gato abandonado que hubiera recogido de la calle.

Entonces oigo ruido al otro lado y enseguida veo aparecer a Príapo por la puerta.

"Oh, vaya, así que estaba aquí." Me dice levantando una ceja. "¿Está muerta?"

"No, solo borracha a más no poder." Le digo. "¿Podrías ir a avisar que está aquí y que estará bien?"

"Soy un dios ¿sabes?" Me dice de mal humor.

"Y de momento eres solo un dios maldito." Afirmo. "Sin poderes ni nada. Así que estaría bien que hicieras caso y fueses a avisar, porque creo que cuando se despierte no vas a querer estar aquí."

"Sí, ya." Me dice para irse.

Entonces hago un giro de ojos ante la arrogancia que aún conserva y me dispongo a descalzar a esa chica tan cabezota para apartar sus zapatos caros y quitarle el vestido que igualmente debe ser algo costoso para dejarla en ropa interior antes de meterla directamente en la bañera sin miramientos haciéndola gritar tras haber usado mi poder para enfriarle el agua radicalmente haciéndola soltar un juramento en el idioma antiguo haciéndome sonreír cuando me ve.

"¡Ash!" Me dice molesta intentando salir para encontrarse con mi bota que la vuelve a echar de culo al agua. "¡Por todos los dioses, déjame salir, está helada!"

"Ese era el punto." Afirmo divertido. "¿O acaso te parece bonito quedarte dormida así en medio de un local público?"

"¡Dejame salir de aquí!" Me grita para que la vuelva a empujar, esta vez agachándome para empujarla con la mano suavemente de forma que vuelve a perder el equilibrio y vuelve a caerse al agua. "¡Maldita sea, estoy perfectamente!"

"Ya lo sé." Afirmo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y dejándola acercarse para volver a empujarla suavemente y volver a hacerla caerse al agua. "Los cazadores no podéis cogeros borracheras prolongadas."

"¡¿A qué viene eso pues?!" Me dice saliendo tiritando y cogiendo el albornoz que le tiendo.

"Por el susto que nos has dado a todos." Le digo. "Y porque los Peltier pasarán hoy un día terrible con la jaqueca que les va a quedar de tu gracia." Afirmo para volver a mirarla serio y preocupado. "De todas formas me encantaría saber qué te ha hecho emborracharte así."

"No tengo por qué decir nada." Afirma ella enfurruándose.

"De acuerdo, pero me encataría que si tienes algún problema me lo dijeras." Afirmo.

"¿Qué no me guste el trabajo que me toca hacer no es suficiente?" Me dice con ironía.

"Es un buen motivo." Asiento sabiendo a qué se refiere. "Pero ya no estamos en esa época."

"¿Acaso tú lo has olvidado?" Me dice con voz triste y cargada de algo oscuro que puedo reconocer porque yo también lo he sentido antes, hace tiempo. "Porque cada vez que creo que voy a conseguirlo, que todo cambiará, esa zorra de Cazadora se encarga de recordarme exactamente dónde está mi lugar y quién soy."

No necesito que me diga el nombre para saber a quién se refiere y notar dolor también.

Hubo una época en que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, hubiera dicho cualquier cosa por defenderla de esas acusaciones tan gordas que hacían contra ella; pero Madeleine tenía razón y Arty no.

Artemisa podía ser muchas cosas, y aunque intentaba ser justa conmigo, no era más que otra clienta más, porque cada vez que necesitaba algo, ella me lo ofrecía como pago por disfrutar de mi cuerpo y de todo mí un rato.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes." Afirmo.

"Perdona que te diga pero no tienes ni idea." Afirma suavemente pero destilando ira enfocándola hacia mí. "Ella no es tan dura contigo como lo es con el resto de nosotros. Tú no tienes que pagar por servirla como muchos de nosotros."

"No tienes ni idea de lo que me costáis cada vez que uno de vosotros tiene que liberarse." Le digo. "Pero bueno… ahora mismo soy yo a quien tienes que rendir cuentas, así que tómatelo con tranquilidad. No tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras hacer."

"Era eso o dejar que mataran a Dev al encontrarlo tras la puerta." Me dice. "Era evidente lo que iba a elegir, pero no me gustó."

Entiendo lo que es estar entre la espalda y la pared y tener que hacer lo que se supone sabes hacer, que no te guste y te odies cada noche.

"¿Sigues sintiéndote como antiguamente?" Le pregunto temiéndome la respuesta.

"Aunque parezca que he ganado algo de libertad no es cierto." Me dice suavemente girándose para mirarme y ver que tiene los ojos brillantes en lágrimas. "En el fondo todo sigue siendo como antes. Cada vez, siempre es igual… y yo me odio por ello."

Entonces le cojo la mano, es un acto reflejo, sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero aún así… no puedo evitar hacerlo y hacerla mirarme confusa y sorprendida.

"Madeliene, voy a intentar cambiar eso, pero necesito que hables más conmigo." Le digo obligándola a mirarme. "Sé que hace mucho que no trabajas conmigo, pero… tienes que aprender a confiar en el resto."

"Si algo he aprendido en estos años es a que si no tienes expectativas en nadie, no te defraudarán." Afirma soltándose suavemente la mano.

Esa había sido una lección valiosa, pero mi existencia estaba marcada mientras que la suya no. No era justo que alguien como ella sintiera eso.

Entonces me aparto de ella dolido porque se niegue a confiar en mí.

"Entiendo que no quieras fiarte de mí después de nuestro pasado y de tanto tiempo sin saber que seguíamos vivos." Le digo. "Pero somos cazadores oscuros, tienes que aprender a confiar en nosotros tanto como nosotros confiamos entre nosotros."

"Un cazador oscuro tiene una vida oscura." Afirma ella. "Sin familia, ni amigos… no debes unirte a nadie. Y tú como cabeza nuestra deberías saberlo."

"Realmente te has vuelto cabezota con los años." Afirmo mientras presiento que llega gente al otro lado de la puerta. "¿Es que te da igual también la gente que tienes a tu cargo?"

"Si lo dices por tu 'regalito'…"

"No, lo digo por tus escuderos." Afirmo. "Les has dado un susto de muerte cuando no has llegado al alba." Añado para hacerla reflexionar y mirar preocupada a un lado. "Shalma, la chica, estaba tan preocupada que ya no sabía si llamar a los hospitales o a la Morgue; su mellizo ha puesto en jaque a toda su familia y Gabriel ha avisado no solo al resto de escuderos sino a amigos suyos en las fuerzas del orden por si te podían localizar o te habían detenido o algo. ¿Y sabes qué pasará con Shalma si lo tuyo sale mal?"

"Ya, lo he entendido." Me dice. "No volverá a pasar. Pero no metas a esta gente en esto. Son buena gente."

"No es mentira." Le digo sacudiendo la cabeza consciente de que hay gente al otro lado. "Y sabes perfectamente que ya no hay mujeres escudero desde las talpinas." Añado abriendo la puerta para que caigan rodando el gemelo-mellizo de Shalma con Príapo que se incorpora y la propia Shalma. "Piensa un poco más antes de actuar, no estás sola ¿sabes?"

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Príapo)

Había sido curioso cómo en cuanto había dicho a la mujer negra que la rubia estaba de vuelta con el 'jefe-jefazo' que le llamaban ellos, les había faltado el tiempo a todos para comprobar si era cierto y correr hacia las termas donde habíamos oído una conversación bastante interesante que, al menos a mí, me parecía más bien como que a la rubia le estaba callendo una buena reprimenda.

"Piensa un poco más antes de actuar, no estás sola ¿sabes?" Le había dicho él tras abrir la puerta y que los dos tipos negros calleran rodando al perder el equilibrio mientras yo conseguía mantenerlo y mantenerme en pie.

Y entonces la mujer negra comienza otra de sus interminables parloteos en su idioma que al parecer la rubia entiende porque le habla tranquilizadoramente mientras el hermano de esta se limita a estar de pie unido a su hermana.

"Siento haber sido tan desconsiderada." Afirma Madeleine suavemente como una cría pequeña. "No caí en la cuenta que podríais preocuparos porque no sabéis que de vez en cuando hago eso y el sol no me afecta igual."

Y por un segundo, veo esa cara que el tipo llamado Aqueron le ha sacado, veo su cara solitaria que todo cazador de sombras tiene escondida.

Me doy cuenta que ella, aunque trabaje rodeada de gente por atraer a sus presas, en el fondo se siente sola. Y eso, en el fondo y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, me inspira lástima.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Afrodita)

No puedo creerme que vaya a hacer esto.

Voy bien escotada, y Atenea me acompaña hasta la frontera.

"No puedo creerme que vayas a hacerlo." Me dice molesta repitiendo mis propios pensamientos.

"Por favor, es mi hijo." Le digo.

"El mismo hijo que condenó a otro de tus hijos por una pelea entre hermanos." Me dice ella metiendo el dedo en la yaga. "Príapo era un consentido, hasta tú misma lo has reconocido. Tiene que aprender a valerse por sí mismo."

"Por eso mismo es que no puedo verle así." Afirmo cada vez más decidida a hacer lo que debo hacer. "Nunca ha tenido problemas, nunca había tenido que vivir privado de sus dones. Eso es lo cruél."

"¿Y cuánto crees que le costaría librarse de la condena con sus dones?" Me pregunta resoplando como si fuese obvio.

"Atenea, tú no tienes un hijo." Le digo.

"Tengo cientos, una vez los atenienses fueron mis hijos." Me dice para soplar derrotada y mirarme como la hermana que es. "Vale, está bien, es tu hijo. ¿Pero llegar a estos estremos? No estamos hablando de Hades."

"Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero es lo único que se me ocurre." Afirmo. "Haré un pacto, estoy segura que sola podré…"

"¿Sola?" Me dice con ironía. "¿Tú?. ¿Negociar? Por favor, no creo que aquí vayan a sentirse abrumados por tu graaaaaan belleza. Déjame la sabiduría a mí, hermana." Afirma abriéndose paso através de las puertas que llevan al dominio de esa diosa vengativa.

Nunca se me habría ocurrido tamaña locura.

¿Bajar al dominio de los dioses Atlantes?

¿Pedir la liberación de alguien tan implicado en un punto donde podría ser la destrucción de todos los dioses: Atlantes, Griegos y de cualquier otra religión conocida?

Era un suicidio; pero Príapo también era hijo mío, y la testarudez de esa mujer iba a matarlo en unas semanas si no conseguía el objetivo que tenía al haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo en ese libro. Y a ciencia cierta que si las cosas seguían como estaban, eso no cambiaría.

"¿Qué creéis que hacéis aquí abajo?" Nos pregunta una voz sin rostro que pone los pelos de punta.

"Buscamos un preso." Afirma Atenea haciendo gala del valor y la sabiduría heredadas de padre para planear estrategias bélicas; y ¡por padre! que ahora necesitábamos toda su sabiduría para salir de allí ilesas y con el preso en cuestión.


End file.
